More than one is stubborn
by jadebabe2000
Summary: The Hamoto Clan is known for their hotheaded big brother for being stubborn but when Donnie falls ill it hard to tell which one of the family members is worse. When Donnie starts a all out war between him and his brothers, fighting them every step of the way when they try to help get better. Who will win. Donnie or his brothers? Espicaly when he can no longer communicate with them?
1. I'm fine

It was looking at my computer the words had started to blur together about an hour ago but I kept on typing anyway trying to finish in time. Not that I had a home work deadline of anything like that, being a mutant turtle makes it kinda hard to go to school, no I was trying to get all my work done before. **CRASH.**

Before that happened.

Before my foot was my door flattened by the bundle of limps I call brothers Raph and Mikey. "get of me ya squirt" Raph practically roared. Which made my shudder because all that hyped up anger would be directed at me in _three, two, one_

"and you" he glared at me once he finally was on his feet, glaring at me " you better get into bed this moment or I'm personally dragging you in there myself!". Yep that was the brother I know all right now any second now Leo will go " hang on Raph first I would like to know why Donnie felt the need to lock himself in the lab all night even though he know he was running a fever. Donnie care to enlighten us?" See what I mean I could practically write a book on what these guys were going to act it what happens when you live in a confined space with them for 17 years.

So what if I'm running a bit of a temperature it wasn't critical and certainly wasn't at the top of my list to deal with. I just have so much to get done and when I felt I was a bit warm I ignored it. Then it wasn't until I certain orange masked brother had walked in, disturbing me, to then go and blap to all the others declaring I was sick I would have been fine. But no my turtle luck ran true today. Leo had stormed in demanding I go to bed which of course ignored protesting I had to much work to do. In which he then ignored. Therefore the only logically thing I could possibly do was quickly push him out of the room , which I tell you wan't easy, and lock my lab door.

Which is where I've now been for the last three hours continuing my work, improving our lair defence systems my I mention, which isn't easy to do when you have someone knocking at your door every ten minutes telling you to open the door. I wan't worried nothing had gotten through that door. That was until I had tested it against the wrath of an enraged Raph that was who had managed to knock it down by sheer stubborn brute strength. Note to self reinforce lab doors as soon as possible. So there you have it how I'm stuck in my current situation looking down at three seriously miffed of brothers. One in red looking like he was about to strangle me.

"Hello earth to brainac, yo you in there?" Raph ask staring at me directly. Oh looks like they had all ready started with the lecturing, funny, I was lost in my own thoughts this is what it must feel like to be Mikey.

"Leo save the speeches for late his to far to out of it to take anything in, which is saying a lot"

"You know I'm right here Raph, in case you haven't noticed?" I through one of my own glares at him

" Well I couldn't tell since you just been staring of into la la land this last five minutes" this gains an eye raise for me and i quickly glance over at the clock on the wall. Five minutes had indeed gone. Hopefully they didn't notice me looking.

"Dude you know all of us can tell the time it isn't just you" Mikey jokes. Leo just throws a look at Mikey before saying " Come on Don, you need to get some rest" he places a hand on my brow before I shake it off. "your way to sick to be working"

"I'm fine" I say quickly trying to will everyone to just drop it and leave. No such luck. "Like hell you are you shivering like a leaf Don and I'm pretty sure sickly green is your normal complexion" Raph practically spits out.

"I said" Leo interrupted "Raphs right. Your sick. Running a temperature and is going to bed this instant"

"But Leo my work, I have some much to get sorted" beginning to protest before again being interrupted. "Look you are going to bed. End of story. Either the easy way or the hard way. I suggest you take the first option. Or else" Raph finishes with a smirk while cracking his knuckles.

"Ill say it again. I'm fine your making a big deal out of nothing." I state then quickly turn around to my desk starting to type away at my keyboard. I hope that set them straight and send them on their ways. But no, turtle luck remember? I was surprised when I heard the hushed whispers between his siblings. Before Mikey beamed and said "Have a good night sleep done" with that walks off presumably to his room for the night. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and glance backwards seeing it belonged to the oldest of us four, Leo " Raph let me know if you have any problems with Donnie here, but I'm sure he'l behave himself" with that he gets a weak smile from Leo before swiftly exiting the room.

Now its just me and Raph I can tell his in the back of the room. I can practically hear his breath. " So Donnie-boy you gonna does this the hard way or what?" I ignore him and just keep on typing. I'm not even sure what it is I'm even typing any more. My heads now killing me its like my head weighs more than my entire body. Then I hear the gruff voice from the back of the room breaking my thought and sending my into panic

" Guess it the hard way"

With that I get in two more words before I feel two hands clamp around my shoulders in which I tense up to in the touch. He then swiftly spins my chair picking my up by the arms ,in the process,to be roughly swung over his shoulder. His hands then re-clamp on my legs firmly holding them again his chest, pinning me to his body. I'm stuck. " Raph" " Raph put me down this instant!" I practically scream at him. I try to kick and squirm to get out of his hold only for him to squeeze the grip on me.

" Quit fighting Don, you opted for this route. Now quit squirming an enjoy the trip" I could tell he was loving this. With that he took large confident strides in the direction of the centre of the lair. Raph Properly having a huge smirk plastered on his face while I still protested being lunged over his shoulder.


	2. Just Shut up an sleep Brianac

Just shut up and sleep Brianac

**Hi this is my first fanfiction so go easy put would love to hear peoples reviews. The more I get the more regular I will update so please can I have three reviews, good or bad, and I'll post the next chapter. Thanks xxx**

(Raphs POV)

Taking long strides out of the lab I entered the centre of the lair, our living room, to see Leo there sat in front of the telly watching space heroes pretending not to be paying attention but I see him take a glance at the cargo slumped over my shoulder.

_Typical, he doesn't trust his own bro to but his other bro to bed…_

_Typical. I'll show him. _

With that I go up the stairs before asking "You enjoying the view there Don?" my sarcasm seeping through the question.

" Ha ha ha look who's making jokes I thought that was Mikey's job "

I can tell he's trying to get me mad properly in the hope of me losing my grip of something.

_No dice there._

I just grip on harder and glance over my shoulder at him "Well he's not here, I'm just filling in for him. Anyway he'd be making wise shots about you being a damsel in distress and all" With that he starts fidgeting again.

I just keep walking.

Juggling with the weight on my shoulder and the door handle I manage to open the Brianac's room.

_Geez it's a mess._

Not quite as bad as Mikeys if I ever gotta go in there I take my snow shovel but god this wasn't close behind.

Most of it seems to be surrounding his desk with wires and other bits sticking out all over the place. Don's ten projects his working on at once no doubt. "Gee Don we need to get you a hobby, maybe we could get you and Leo in cooking classes or something?"

That gets me a chuckle as I manage to get to his bed before throwing him down to land in the centre. "Yeah right have you seen Leo cook lately?" Don asks. That makes me think

"No"

"Exactly I set up a system to warn me when Leo's going in the kitchen now, ever since he set fire to the lair when he was making cereal. Seriously who does that?"

Yeah I remember all right being woken up to your bros shouting about fire is seriously not a good wakeup call. After I managed to put it out I personally kicked their shells for the rude awakening. "And that's why Leo don't cook anymore I'd rather do it for him. Saves fixing everything he touches" he shrugs.

_Wait a sec. _

He's distracting me. How long we been talkin when he's meant to be sleepin?

Jesus I hate having a know it all for a brother sometimes.

"Nice try Don, now get under the covers and go to sleep"

He dosen't budge.

I growl, crossing my arms "I'm warning ya Don, get into bed in under three seconds before I make ya" With that I start counting "ONE" nothing.

"TWO" I start raising my voice but still nothing

"THREE" I go to grab his wrist fully intending to drag his sorry arse under the blankets when he suddenly moves doing it himself.

I just nod "Good"

I then go to sit on his chair desk but have to move another pile of electrical things before I can. Its silent in the room for a further five minutes before Don breaks it

"Errrr are you just gonna sit there all night? Or what?"

"No I'm waiting for ya to fall asleep cause knowing you, as soon as I've got my back turned you'll be up fixing things or something. So I'm just going to sit here and wait"

"Raph really just go already I'm not going anywhere"

"Yeah right" I mumble to myself before speaking up

" Just shut up and sleep Brianac"

With that I don't hear another word coming from the sick genius. Though he don't act smart when he got anything to do with his own health.

If it one of us, heck even master Splinter, he mother hens us to know ends but when he comes to himself he just ignores it and acts all stupid.

Ignores us for that matter to.

Let's just say this ain't my first time in babysitting a certain sick turtle.

I don't move for half an hour just to be sure before I get up. This is another time being a ninja comes in handy. I walk up to Dons bed, noticing the slowed and gentle rise of his blankets, his eyes shut. Donnie looks comfortable enough but I swiftly place a hand on his brow. It's warm. Nothing to worrying but just to be sure…

I slip outside before returning with a damp towel from the bathroom which I place on his head to cool him down a bit.

He should be all right for now.

I don't think he'll wake up till morning this must be the first time he's got any decent sleep in weeks.

Clenching my fists I start to take deep breaths, can't risk waking him up but I'm just so..

So. ..

.. so URGH.

That's when I decided, _as soon as Donnie well again he can start teaching me a thing or two on how to fix stuff so he ain't got to do it all the while._

Giving a last quick glance I've noticed his curled up into a tight ball. He's kinda cute when his all out of it and asleep. It's nice to see his face blank, relaxing, instead of creased when his working on something or other.

"Night Donnie-boy"

I say into the silent room before exiting leaving the door slightly ajar without a sound. Happy Don won't be going anywhere for the night I go into my room to get some shut-eye before the morning where the real war was about to begin.

**So chapter two is all done. Let me know what you think. Please give me some suggestions on how I should go with this story.** ** I've got a few ideas but would love some more. Jade xxx**


	3. Level Pegging

(Don's POV)

Opening my eyes I see a blurry outline of a room. That's when it hits.

Ouch, my head.

My back.

I must have fallen asleep over my desk again is most likely the cause of my current back ache. Figures.

_But then why is it soft on my back? And it's my whole body sore not just my back?_

With the sudden realisation I jump up into a sitting position, now fully alert, I see a desk with various mechanical properties in one corner which besides hold a purple bow. My bow, My desk, My room.

I look around like it was the first time I've ever been in here, though I've slept in here every other night, being in here or the lab, that's when I remember.

Raph.

I was going to just pretend to fall asleep last night then when he was gone get back to work but my body must have given up before he did. Though now that I think of about it I'm not surprised, it is my stubborn brother I'm talking about.

_So its bro's 1 Donnie 0. _

Ouch, another wave of pain hit along with the embarrassment of being outdone by my bro's reduces me to collapsing my throbbing skull onto my pillow. I need a good pot of black coffee down my throat followed sharply by some aspirin. With that I got up ignoring my bodies moans of protest heading towards the Kitchen.

I walked through the lair undisturbed only to hear the muffled grunts coming from the dojo properly belonging to my two older brothers getting in some extra practise before our normal morning session.

With Raph no doubt on his punching bags working through his never ending growing anger while Leo perfects his Kata's for the thousandths time trying to reach a impossibly high standard to then push further, not being quite happy enough with it.

They were both so obviously alike even if they wouldn't admit themselves.

Before I reached the kitchen I could hear a tuneless hum reaching out into the corridor, obviously from Mikey, which made me stop.

_Did I really need that aspirin? Was it worth another round from the brothers? _

While I thought this another wave of pain hit me making me unsteady on my feet.

Yes I needed it.

Walking into the kitchen I headed straight for the coffee machine, not looking making eye contact with said brother, as I did every morning hoping it would seem as everything was normal. My steps were slightly uneven but I walk much like this before I have my morning coffee, I'm not a morning turtle, so hopefully this will cover my actions from the growing pain in my head which is making my wince every time I step.

_But no turtle luck remember?_

I had managed to pour my first cup of coffee in silence before Mikeys spoke breaking it in one. "Donnie Dude you all right?"

I just took of my coffee glancing at him for the first time today; he was sitting casually at the table with his trade mark grin as ever. I could tell he was worried though by just looking at his eyes, his words meaning much more than that.

More like _are you gonna collapse right in front of me? Do I need to get help from leo or raphie boy? Are you going to admit that you're not all right? _

Raising an eye brow at him I take another sip of coffee ignoring the question.

He just sighed meaning _Guess not._

I certainly wasn't going to be saying anything if I could help it. "Well you were pretty out of it yesterday. So how bout I fix you up so breakfast then you can go catch a couple of Z's"

"I'll take the breakfast Mikey, but something small."

To which he smiled at but I wasn't finished "Then I will go to my lab to keep researching. Thank you"

His faced dropped but he left the matter.

We had our meal in silence apart from Mikeys attempt at small talk. Which I replied as shortly as possible as my head had now increased from a constant pounding to an all right thunderstorm going on in my brain.

"Thanks for breakfast Mike"

Is all I said (though I wouldn't have had the strength to do it myself) before getting up and leaving the kitchen. As soon as I had my back to my brother a small grin grew on my face as I held in my hands two small pills of Aspirin which I had managed to sneak out while Mikey was occupied with preparing of our food.

The grin grew larger as I thought all I had managed to do.

Have a full meal without another full blown argument with his brothers about his health or them trying to drag him to bed, sneak something out of Mikey domain without him noticing and no one's tried to stop him from going to his lab.

_Maybe my Turtle Luck is on the up._

Bro's 1 Donnie 1.

Everything was to play for with both sides now level pegging.


	4. Bring it on

Mikeys (POV)

As I watch the retreating shell of my brother I sighed.

I was hoping that after last night's little "performance" from good old raphe it might have snapped the smartest turtle here to come to his senses

_but __**no **__he's being stubborn. _

Huh that's Raphs job not Dons.

_I should really tell him that._

Though he's never been very good when his feeling down in the dumps for being sick, it's practically like having another certain hot headed bro time two.

_Geez_. I hate even thinking about that.

No I was hoping he'd wake up either admitting he's not okay and needs help or even better somehow recover from his fever overnight.

_When is it ever that easy?_

I ask myself that all the time like when I'm dodging a punch from Raph then trip, avoiding a lecture from Leo by hiding then giggle or even escaping the grips of Donnie when I've blown up another of his experiments when no one's around but as I slip out of the door Don's standing there arms crossed blocking my way.

_It's never that easy. _

As when my purple banded bro stepped into the kitchen I could tell something was up, even though he does go totally zombie before having his first cup of coffee in the morning,

_seriously he is not a morning turtle unlike me._

When he first stepped into the room I noticed he favoured his right leg more as he stepped and once he reached the counter to fill up the coffee machine he like froze. It was only like for ten seconds like he was composing himself before anyone could notice

Heck I don't think he realised he did it himself but I did.

Then as he sat down I notice the sweat on his brow and the bags under his eyes were like purple, practically shouting that they haven't had a good night sleep in weeks, huh funny.

Gotta tell my bro's that one next time around.

So I broke the silence, man which was awkward "Donnie Dude you all right?" I asked.

To that I just got an eye ridge.

I mean seriously his looks like I'm two or something; of course I'm going to ask him what's up as his obviously not.

He ignores me.

_Great just Great!_

All I need is him in one of these moods but it looks like his going to get up and that just makes me worry cause I'm pretty sure he would have fallen down if he did so I quickly suggest

"Well you were pretty out of it yesterday. So how bout I fix you up some breakfast then you can catch a couple of Z's"

He accepts which I was glad about , shown by my world famous grin ,

_maybe this time his going to accept help when his sick,_

for him then to say about going to the lab. Its wipes my grin of but hey it's a compromise for now so I'll take it ,

normally it's like his way or the high way when it's about his health so it'll do.

I make breakfast which we eat in relative silence apart from me asking him about a few things to which he just grunts to most of the time. I don't know if his really paying attention

_I bet his got a killer headache from being so ill and not properly resting it off. _

That's when I notice it.

In his palm underneath the table he's clutching something so tightly it's almost making his knuckle go white.

I have a pretty good idea what it is but don't do anything till he says

"Thanks for breakfast Mike" before leaving suddenly.

I just stare at his back as he leaves not really sure what just happened for a few moments before I snap back into reality.

I should have said something but oh well too late now.

Getting up I move to in front of the far corner cupboard looking for something to confirm my theory_, yes I can have theories I'm more than just the pretty one you know_,

opening it up I reach in to grasp the packet of Aspirin, opening it, I see two empty holes where the pills should have been.

This was my domain; Leo had the Dojo, Raph the garage and Donnie the lab. The kitchen was mine,

I knew everything that went in and out of this place and I know for a fact that packet was new and unsealed until this morning as he himself stocks the cupboards.

If I didn't the family would have properly starved by now.

This morning Leo had come down for his morning tea both Rap and Splinter had yet to come in for breakfast leaving only one unsaid turtle culprit for the missing tablets.

Donatello.

That made me angry.

He obviously must have been hurting so come down to get something for it and when he noticed I was in here tried to pretend everything was normal while sneaking away with Aspirin right under his nose!

_Why couldn't he trust us enough to help him?_

Did he think he had to save his pride of something?

Because honestly I don't give a damn about pride if he let me, us, help him.

After a few minutes of coming to this conclusion I thought isn't that something I would do? Normally he at least lets us no he isn't feeling that well.

_What's so different about this time? _

A smirk played across my face.

If he wanted it to be this way bring it on.

But first his gonna have to teach a certain no it all turtle a lesson but first he needed reinforcement….

**So there's chapter 4 thanks for all the review so far and keep them coming I love the encouragement. This one is more to set it up perfectly for chapter 5 where everything properly kicks in. let me know of your ideas I would love that and any requests for other fics Im open for suggestions. **

**Keep reading**

**Jade xxx**

**p.s. If I get three more review I promise to get the next chapter up asap **


	5. Now or Never Don

(Donnie's POV)

As I sat in my lab I could hear my brothers talking from the outside but I just blanked it out. They hadn't come in so I'm in the clear, at least for a little while…

_Nope turtle luck had to come back to bite my shel_

l as in casually walked my little bro with a somewhat mischievous grin upon his face .

_God is it just me or is it hot in here?_

_And is it just me or is this room spinning?_

Though I don't tell my bro this our else it would have been last night all over again. I don't need that so I just say

"Need anything Mike?"

which breaks his day dreaming as his was wondering around my lab looking at who knows what before I spoke. Looking at me now he smiles.

"Naaa I'm fine, just lookin"

_Ok that's weird since when does my little brother care about my research in here unless it involves his skateboards?_

"Hmm Mikey, I'd rather you didn't, see cause I've got a lot of work and you just casual wondering around in here is really off putting. So if you don't mind…"

"Actually Don I don't mind. Not at all"

Urgh that's my little brother all right just not taking the hint.

"Well I do. So if I can't help you then can you"

Mikey stops me midsentence and blurts out"Ok Ok I may or may have not broken the telly"

he slows down wincing slightly, normally ready for me to lecture him on the importance of looking after the few items which actually own. Instead there was just silence.

"I'll look at it later. Right now I'm busy" he stares at me like I've lost a head or something. "That's it? No shouting. No lecture. Just I'll look at it later?"

"Yeah you're lucky. Now get out of my lab before I change my mind" It's was more because if I stood up I'm not sure if I could make two steps before falling flat on my face.

"But. But Donny Raphs wrestling starts in a few hours if it's not fixed by then he'll be using me as the entertainment instead"

"Oh well. It'll teach you right" At this point he pulls out his baby blue eyes in full view and begins quivering his bottom lip

"Don. Please. I'm begging you. I don't want to have to spend the night in the lab cause Raphs given me a concussion?"

You know sometimes I really wish brothers, especially little brothers who know how to play you, would just go away because Mikey was too good at it.

"Fine. I'm coming but you better help me out if you wasn't it fixed in time"

"Ahh thanks Donnie. Of course I'll help you out. I owe you big time Dude"

followed with a salute Mikey practically bounced out of the room as I trailed behind him into the living room.

As we stepped into the living room the first thing I noticed was that the TV sat on the table it completely untouched. "Mikey what's going on?"

"Sorry Don but it was like the only way to get you out of the lab?" I was about to turn around when I felt a pair of rough hands clamp on my shoulders.

I grimaced I knew those hands.

They belonged to my big brother in red

Raph.

"Lay off Raph the way you keep grapping my shoulders I'll be a few inches shorted by next week"

"Ha ha ha, look who's being the funny turtle now"

Somehow, I have no idea how; I wriggled out of Raphs clutches and began heading back up to my room.

They weren't following me.

_Why?_

That's when I felt I small gush off wind when a blur of movement which a few seconds later formed together to become my oldest brother. Leo was blocking my way.

"You all ways say how well you know us. Well we are not the only one who is predictable hum?"

He steps forward almost touching me. Though I am a few inches taller than my brother I still felt like I was the small child in trouble the way he searched me up and down. Like he was trying to strategize what my next movement was. A bit intimated I stepped back "Move aside Leo"

"We both know that's not going to happen"

"Why not?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you"

there was a pause like he dared me to answer him back, Defy him. When I did nothing he replied

"You're sick."

By this point we were back in the living room and I was surrounded by my brothers

"I'm not"

"Yeah sure and I'm the Easter bunny" Raph snarled before Leo intervened

"Cool it Raph. Fine Donny, if you have nothing to hide let me take your temperature. If it's normal we leave you alone. If it's too high you go to bed and don't move off it until you're complexly better"

"Do we have a deal?"

With that he put his hand out waiting for a shake to seal the agreement.

I faltered.

I knew this was a set up.

Mikey must have seen me this morning knowing I wasn't ok got Leo and Raph involved coming up with this scheme which has practically pinned me in a corner. If it wasn't me trapped here I would have been impressed with the teamwork.

It had Mikeys creativity and adaption abilities.

It had Raph's will power and ferocity.

It had Leo's coordinated and planning.

Alone it's not enough but once put together they become an unstoppable force.

It was my brothers.

I had no more excuses but that didn't mean I was out for the count. I notice that to their left flank is a slight break which I just might be able to get pass, if I act fast, leaving the entrance to the lair open for me to get to.

_But should I?_

I mean there my brothers. What will running away do? I'll only have to come back a few hours later for this whole thing to happen again. I hate being sick, I really do. A forced cough breaks my thoughts. It was Raph

"Now or never Don"

How right you are Raph.

In a split second I made my decision. As I went to extend my hand in agreement I quickly ducked under Mikeys arm and made a dash for the door. When I reach the lair entrance I flung the door open to hear the shouts of my brothers behind. Ignoring them I keep running. Into the sewers.

Away from our lair.

Away from my home.

Away from my brothers.

**There you go then another chapter done. Now this is where the real funs begins. Let me know your thoughts on this. If you like this chapter keep your eyes out for this story in the next few weeks as the turtles family may have to keep on its toes….**

**That's all Im saying**

**Jade **

**Xxxxx**

**p.s As soon as I have 5 more reviews will post next chapter (I've already half written it) that's a promise!**


	6. My lab is rebelling against me

**Just a quick note thinks said in italics now are thoughts in conversations. Cause if not think will start to get confusing…**

(Don's POV)

_God my head…_

It's like a constant drumming which someone how is in synch with my tapping of my keyboard. The Light glaring angrily at me and with the surrounding machines about me all making loud productive noises which is only adding to my grieving head.

I'm now convinced my lab is rebelling against me being here.

Only half an hour ago as I collected the data from some sewage samples for the possibility cure of the mutagen monsters, that had been causing rampage in the sewers,

as I opened my own personal freezer where it was contained,

I swear

I witnessed blaring teeth and fire coming from its mouth (of a sorts) so obviously I slammed the door.

I waited.

Than two minutes of tension opening it slowly to only reveal the inside of the fridge, in which sat the rack holding my samples.

_Weird huh?_

So I'm sure my equipment is after my blood.

Which is not good some of this stuff could do some serious damage, my only hope is that the syringes I use to insert medicines into my patients have not caught up to the whisperings of rebellion.

_I hope anyway..._

Maybe I should do just what both what my bros and my lab wants me to do.

I mean I wasn't even meant to be here now.

I woke up in my bed in the early hours of morning. I don't even remember coming home last night when I did my little escape only that I was out by myself on the rooftops. Then next thing I knew was waking up in bed.

Alone, I was without a watch guard , after yesterday I was a bit shocked, it wouldn't have been surprised if I found Raph leaning against my wall waiting for me to come out so he could go round two on me.

But when I did, there was nothing.

No one.

It was so quiet I wasn't sure If they were all out or something but as I passed Mikey's room the soft mumblings of the dreams within told me otherwise.

They were here.

Safe.

Maybe I just got home without them noticing?

So I made my way to the lab to get another of my numerous projects done. But now I think should just go to bed?

Get some rest. Its sounds so tempting.

Maybe I should, I mean what's a couple hours away from here anyway?

Obviously it'll be good for both parties and maybe save me from being stabbed in my back when I'm not looking.

Yes I'm talking about you syringes….

Great I'm talking to syringes. I'm delusional!

Wait.

If you heard that you know I didn't mean anything right.

Right?

Right?

As I was trying to persuade my equipment to be friendly with me again my lab door slid open. Damn it, knew I forgot something.

_Note to self-remember to lock the door instead of talking to my lab. _

In stormed my bro in red with what seemed like a murderous stare firmly planted on his face until he got eye contact with me and it dropped in a heartbeat. To only be replaced with a look of worry that really doesn't belong on my big tough guy brothers face.

"Don"

Huh he must have already started talking. Funny I don't normally miss that.

"Don"

"Yeah Raph"

"I said you all right"

I paused for a second trying to form words but it come out kind of slurred- must have been worn out from all the talking in my lab

"Yeah everything's, cool"

at least that's what I tried to say its came out more like Ye'ha eve'in qu'ol.

Well that isn't right.

I start to panic at least on the inside, on the outside I just stand there staring into now where; everything's starting to go white on the edges. Is can't be snowing inside let alone reached the sewers or my_. My._

_Wait._

_Where am I again? _

Then I see a blur of green to my right.

_Was that someone or something?_

All I remember hearing before everything went completely

"Donnie, stop messing around. This is starting to get on my nerves"

So the green blurry blob is very short tempered, he sounds mad.

_That's nice._

Then whiteness engulfed me whole.

**Another chapter bites the dust. Let me know would love some constructive criticism on this. Let me know is this change for the better or worse. Heck let me know if this story is any good at all. For it might be Picasso to me and pants to you. **

**Let me know **

**If I get up another 5 reviews good or bad I'll post the next chapter early**

**Jade**

**xxx**


	7. Waiting is not one of my strong points…

Raphs (POV)

Man I need to hit something.

Maybe some purple dragons are up and about in the big apple tonight?

Hmpf _that would come real handy around about now_ I think while a smirk grows across my face.

The first all day. Then it's lost.

_Before I find Don and beat him senseless for the best side of the next decade. _

I mean for God's sake who the Hell runs of from his own bro's when their trying to give him a hand? Well apart from me and fearless. Mike and Don are all ways the ones who come to us for help if there's anything ever up. Which I like.

I mean I ain't gonna admit it but I like it how they rely on me. Thinking I can chase away all the bad monsters. At least Mikey does. Don more because he knows I'll let him rant it all out without giving him some lecture of advice like Leo or try pulling some wise crack jokes to lighten the mood. Cause I get it.

Sometimes you don't want a reason to be angry, worried or annoyed. You just need to be.

I get that. He's also returns the favour for me.

But now this time his Ill it's like I don't even know the turtle. It's not like his all ways been a walked in the park but at least every time his down in the dumps he'll tell me. This time it's different.

Like a concrete wall has been built to protect himself. From us.

I don't have a frigin idea what going up in Einstein's brain and what's happened to change him since last time he was sick or injured. Though I do no one thing…

I don't like it.

So when Don went running out of the lair I was quick to follow. Despite the protests of fearless behind me. Like shell was I gonna give him space. I wanted answers and now. So the chase began...

We must have been running for about ten minutes by now but I don't think Don really realised, I mean the guys a walking computer, and each turn was unpredictable like he wasn't heading in a certain direction or going to a pacific place. Normally Don knows the exact route his taking before his even stepped out of the lair; the sickness must really be getting to him. That or he really just wants to get away.

This just makes me move even faster, my legs had taken their own rhythm to the splashing of my feet in the sewer waters. As I glance down I kept on running on to stop when my body felt full impact of a wall. Wind knocked out of my breath I realised

_I just ran into a wall_

_Dammit_

Ignoring my throbbing side I rolled over catching my breath with grunts of strained effort, I would not care to admit if a certain older brother was watching, I manage to stand. Looking around into the darkness of the sewers in the direction I was going to find it completely deserted. That's when it hit me.

_Donnie was gone. I wasn't paying attention. It's my fault._

Whether or not Donnie was aware enough or not to notice my encounter with the wall I didn't know. _Was it because he didn't realise? Or just didn't care?_

_No his my brother his never let me down before. He properly just didn't realise._

_I hope…_

Favouring my right leg slightly with a hand across my chest I limped home. No one was in the living room when I arrived back which was good. _Already got enough on their hands worrying bout one bro don't need em fretting over two._

I lightly shut the door behind me, the door belonging to my brother in purple. What he had named his lab. It's the first place he would go when he got back. _If he did at all. _Can't have him locking himself in again can I? _I'll just have to wait._

Sitting in the far corner crossing my legs I form the Lotus position. Leo and Sensi says stuff about meditating calms the minds and spirit, some rubbish like that. I've got time to blow so I might as well try it.

_Urgh. 1 second. Where is he? 2 seconds. Urgh. 4 seconds. Where is he already? 5 seconds. Urgh…..Urgh _

_Urgh._

I open my eyes glancing at the clock attached to the centre wall.

It's only been ten minutes.

_Waiting is not one of my strong points…_

_**LATER**_

I slipped into the kitchen in the darkness. The lights were out. On the digital clock on the counter it read _01:36. _It was late. Don still hadn't come back. I felt useless. All that being patient had resulted in a whole load of nothing.

Action got results done and was ten times more fun.

I opened the fridge to get a glass of milk.

I hadn't seen any of my brothers since storming after Donnie early which is just as well it saved me getting lecture and my side hurt pretty bad still. One slip up, one remorse of pain, and my family would have been all over it like bees to honey. It was nice to know the care. But it wasn't needed.

I heard Leo and Mikey retire to their rooms about 11PM after both being forced to submission by Master Splinters _I mean business _tone. Which is pretty much impossible to miss. I stayed up. Donnie was still out so I'm still awake. But after not coming home yet I fully planned on heading back out to began my search again when I heard a noise from where I'd just come from.

The lab.

My thoughts easily beat the pace of my legs despite the pain. _If it was Donnie how did he get back without me noticing? He is all right? Hurt? Dyeing? Or is this a stranger going into my home trying to steal my genius brothers' inventions?_

As I stormed into the lab all those thoughts just stopped. Leaving me alone. Empty.

There stood my bo wielding baby bro with flushed cheeks, sweat collecting of his face. Eyes seeming enlarged, unfocused, they kept drifting to different spots in the room. Those were fewer eyes.

I was mad, Heck furious at Don but not when I saw him like this, all that went with those thoughts leaving me empty.

His to weak, too vulnerable like this. How can I argue when he doesn't have enough strength to protect himself? It was wrong. So gently stepping forward I asked "Don" .Nothing. Another step another breath "Don are you ok?"

"Yeah Raph" he looks at me scared. Confused.

"I said you all right?" Donnie stands. Mumbling his says barely above a whisper "Ye'ha eve'in qu'ol."

_What? _

_He better be pulling my leg here._

Moving even closer, so close now I'm almost touching Don. He looks the other way like searching for something. But what does he need to find that he doesn't already knows its place in here? I find my voice "Donnie, stop messing around. This is starting to get on my nerves" like some joke will make everything better. Like Mikey would have.

He stares at me for a second. His eyes seem lost. Like he doesn't even know who I am. Before his eye began rolling back and his whole body begins collapsing before me. I reach out to stop him before he hits the concrete. Holding Donnie in my arms. I shout. For my father and brothers. Though I don't know what I say.

The door opens bursting through my calls are answered. I feel movement all around me and when someone tries to lift the weight I hold in my arms I just grip tighter.

Those eyes.

_Donnie what happened?_

**Sorry for not reviewing quicker just been busy with school sports but I kept my word I got 5 reviews and I posted the next chapter. To make up I made it my biggest chapter so far. Yes I'm a cruel person for leaving it there. But hay it makes a good chapter cliff hanger. Please review and let me all know what you think. And don't worry next chapter is where we finally begin to piece together this story. In a way…**

**Remember review the encouragement I get helps me write faster. He he**

**Jade**

**xxxx**


	8. Awake

(Leo's POV)

It was late, too late for the majority of the household to still be up. Master Splinter had "recommended" we go to bed around eleven once Donnie still hadn't got back yet. Of course I protested but it resulted in nothing. My father has a will stronger than iron despite his old age so this time I lost the battle.

Well more I compromised. He knows I'm still awake as he still is.

Mikey was now fast asleep, as his room was next to mine, and through the thin walls I could hear his soft mumblings of dreams. At least one of my brothers was okay.

My other two younger siblings I can't say. Raph after attempting to tackle down Donnie had stormed off to Don's lab to do who knows what and was yet to emerge. At least there weren't any loud noises coming from in there. It's safer for him to be in there then on the streets.

Here I can watch over him. Protect him. Even if it's from himself.

_Calming breaths. In and out. In and out_

Donnie though I can't he's out there alone. I know he's a Ninja but with him being sick it's slowed his reflexives. Made him vulnerable. What if something happens to him?

It'll be my fault. I pushed him too far making him talk. I made him run. Run away from his own family

_In and out. In and out._

Raph thinks I don't care. When Donnie left I wanted to be with him more than anything but I know he needed space first. So I didn't.

Sensei has told me I need to find a balance. A balance between being a brother and a leader.

I lost that balance today.

Now Donnie is paying the price.

I understand Raph more than he would ever realise. I'm just as worried, nervous, annoyed and Angry as he is, I just channel it differently.

Sitting in here on my bedroom floor I meditate on all my conflicting emotions. As I begin to breath to a slow steady beat which courses through my body a single word shatters it instantly

"DONNIE"

It's Raph. He sounds terrified.

I'm on my feet heading towards the lab in seconds, while he keeps on shouting. I hear Mikeys heavy footsteps following closely behind me. I don't turn around there's only one direction I'm looking and it's through a steal door.

Slamming the object blocking my brother I storm in to find Raph curled up on the floor cradling my once missing brother in his lap. He's still shouting. I try to take Donnie away from him but he just Holds on tighter.

Scanning my brother I don't notice any flesh wounds so I couldn't do anything for him either way; said turtle deals with any issues on the inside of us. I let Raph just hold Don. He needs it.

After five minutes he glances up at me. Eyes watering. Before I can speak he whispers.

" Don…..Donnie… he….he looked straight at me. It was like he didn't even know me Leo. Like I was a complete stranger"

….

**1 DAY LATER**

(Raphs POV)

Fist. Round House. Kick. Back Sweep.

Repeat.

Fist. Round House. Kick. Back Sweep.

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

My punching bag normally is my best friend for getting rid of my anger but now all I see it is as a unbeatable enemy. I know it wasn't the problem. Only a distraction from the real one.

"It's going to be all right Raph" glancing to the side I see him standing in the Dojo doorway, trying to comforting me like Donnie had done so many times.

"Yeah Right Fearless cause you know everything"

"No Raph I don't" He stepped in now, deciding I'm calm enough to talk.

"But I do know our brother. He will get over this"

I stop my relentless assault on my bag now. Looking to him then to the ground "I hope you right bro. I miss him"

**1 DAY EARLIER**

(Donnie's POV)

_Urgh. I ache. _

_What where am I? _

Meekly I open my eyes to look around into a sterilized white room. I'm in a bed in the corner then among one side of a wall am a cluster of papers and computers while on the opposite wall homed a whole range of weird machines. Then two things hit me, this is a bad place and I can't be seen by humans. I don't know why I guess it's just instinct. Maybe someone taught me this, like a life lesson?

_I need to get out. Run. Now._

Standing on my feet shakily I head for the door. On the way I notice a mirror and I capture a glimpse of myself.

I was a turtle.

I knew that wasn't normal yet it did not surprise or frighten me. Like I knew who I was but as searched upwards I found a purple band wrapped around my head.

_Why purple? _

_Is that meant to mean something to me? Am I a part of some organisation or something?_

I don't have time to think about this just concentrate on getting away from.. .where ever here is.

Reaching for the door handle. I stopped.

_It squeaks. It'll wake up everyone else._

Again I don't know how I do but I take my own advice. Slowly I push the door revealing a large open room. In the centre is a range of miss-match furniture which seemed pretty run down.

_Is this where some tramp sleeps?_

No ones in here either. As I step into the middle of the room I notice my steps barely make a sound despite my obvious weight from having a 60 pound shell as an extra alone.

_How am I doing this?  
_

Once I'm near the edge of the room hope begins to build of getting a clear escape without being detected. My..my somebody would be so proud.

But it's wiped away when I hear a strangled cry come from behind me. Directly across the room from me is another turtle. He is a lot muscular then I. If we were to fight I would lose. He stands in a threatening stance yet his body language radiates worry.

He has a red band across his face

_What is he anxious for? Me? _

_He is the same species as me for a guess apart from our skin colour. Are we related?_

__No one has spoken yet. We just keep looking at each other. He steps forward.

Opening his mouth he speaks

" Donnie. You all right"

_What? Is he speaking to me?_

I see he's looking at me expectantly

_What to do? What can I do? How to talk to ummm I'll just call him Red?_

In the moment all I can think of is nothing so I just improvise.

"Wherfg argh guo" That was my attempt at saying Who are you?

Reds jaw drops.

So does mine.

**Another chapter done. I just got Back from camp this was the earliest point I could do this. Sorry for the wait. Again would love some comments thanks for all the ones so far. Plus a shout out to all the readers who have added me to their favourites list it means a lot. My goal is to get 30 reviews before chapter 10. So come on it take a second and It makes my day to get feedback. Plus the inspiration I get from you guys is making me write longer chapters…. Oh the short snippet will be explained in the next chapter I just through it in their to add more drama.**

**Any questions ask**

**Jade**

**xxxx**


	9. A name to no face

(Raphs POV)

_What is he saying. _

_Doesn't he understand me? _

He looks as normal as ever apart from the way his standing its looks like strained effort alone. Then I can see he's shivering yet sweat is dripping of his forehead. He's still sick, really sick, and now he can't even understand me.

_What sort of sickness is this?_

I step forward again like getting closer to him will make this whole thing easier to understand.

"You have no idea what I'm saying do you Don?" He looks utterly lost. I take another step forward but in return he takes a step closer to the door.

"Ney?" his questions me.

_Is that a no as in don't come any closer or no in he doesn't understand me?_

"Yes Donnie, no. Don't go out of that door. No. Okay?" I point at the door and shake my head like he's a three year old instead of my genius brother.

If I had more time I would be panicking like shell now but I don't I just need to concentrate on getting Don away from that door.

I take another breathe.

Keep calm.

(Donnie's POV)

He just keeps staring at me it's weird. I understand him perfectly but every time I try to say something its just comes out as a load of jumbled nonsense.

I try to say "yes" but it's more like no

_Whats the even meant to mean? Why can't I form the words I'm trying to speak?_

Now he points to the door while shaking his head says "Yes Donnie, no. Don't go out of that door. No. Okay" I can tell from the way he phrases it he's waiting for a response.

Though what should I say? I mean I think he's talking about how I shouldn't go through that door to me like I'm a little kid, which isn't going to happen. I could lie but at the same time I feel like I can't.

"wfy?" I question _Why I mean._ if he can give me a reason maybe I'll consider sticking around.

There's a pause.

_I wish he would hurry up all ready. I know he's not one for words but it's getting harder to stand at every second. Am I sick? What how did I know that about him?_

"No" Is all I get from him. Like his given up trying to justify what I should do. Which isn't enough reason but before I can tell him so I feel something grip my shoulders.

(Leo's POV)

I had heard everything. My baby brother doesn't have a clue what's happening so I decided it would be best to see if Raph could handle the situation before I intervened. It properly would only scare Donnie more.

However when I saw Raphs failed attempts at calming Don I notice his legs swivelled slightly to face the door, making ready for a quick sprint away.

I had to do something.

Sneaking behind Donnie Raph had almost immediately noticed. We made quick eye contact followed by nod of heads. We made a plan.

Locking my fingers on Don's shoulder he quickly looks back and I see anger ridden across his face. That's when I knew it. This isn't going to be easy.

Taking in sharp breath a quietly say "Don, stay we are your family"

He looks at me like I've got two heads before trying to struggle against me. "Don"

Now he stops.

_Did he recognise his name?_

"Donnie, No your safe here" Though said with confidence it seems to just agitate him more. I need two hands to hold him close now. He's too far gone to be listening now.

I make a decision. I only hope it's the right thing to do.

"Raph on the count of three "

With a look of shock Raph hesitates "You sure Leo? What if that just makes him worse?"

"It can't be much worse than this. We can't hold on to him forever if we want to fix this and we can't let him go running off either. Now on the count of three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Raph leaps out in front of Donnie who seems to be shocked by the sudden movement at first but as Raph grips one of his legs he understands what we are doing. He struggles harder.

Although by now it's too late with me gripping his arms to his body and Raph now having hold of both legs we knock him over off his feet hoisting him into the air.

"Now what?" Raph gruff voice questions

"Get him to the lab on the medic bad theirs restraints to hold him"

I knew it wasn't ideal to hold your brother against his own will but there wasn't much we could do. It was the only place in the lair which could hold him but make sure he's comfortable as well. Holding him so close I could now feel the heat radiating of his body.

He still had a temperature.

We needed Donnie to be well before we could try and sort this whole messed up thing out.

Once in the lab thankfully the bed was already set up, we barely managed to tie him down. With a metal cuff for each limp he was secure on the bed.

_At least he can't hurt himself now._

Though he must know it's pointless to struggle especially in his weakened state but he still did. In his eyes anger is replaced by pure hatred towards us. His captors. Yet vanished instead for worry after another second. He starts shouting nonsense

"What do we do now?"

For once I don't know. Our enemies have always been something physical to defeat.

_How can I conquer something in my own brother's mind?_

"WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON?"

I turn to see my youngest brother in the doorway with confusion very similar to Donnie's written across his face. Donnie stopped shouting.

…..

(Leo's POV)

It has been a few hours since we first confined Donnie. Until now I could believe how many things have managed to occur since then. As soon as Mikey had walked into the lab Raph instantly walked out. I guess his struggling with the idea that our most intelligent brother now might just be a walking vegetable overnight.

After catching up Mikey on everything that had happened while he slept I instructed him to keep an eye on Don, who know had stopped struggling but could see his body was still tense despite his illness, and went to check on Raph.

I found him In the Dojo working out all his built up anger on the punching bag. I watched him.

Fist. Round House. Kick. Back Sweep.

Again. Again. And again.

I know he's mad, that in time he will calm down, but right now I feel someone needs to tell him this.

"It's going to be all right Raph"

"Yeah Right Fearless cause you know everything"

"No Raph I don't" Stepping in I can tell though he spits comments back he needs this.

I say the thing we both need to hear.

"But I do know our brother. He will get over this"

Now I've voiced everything I can, I feel better; my brother just stares at the floor. He needs some air to let this sink in. As I turn around quietly he replies

"I hope you right bro. I miss him"

…..

Once I go into to check on Mikey and Donnie. I see little has changed since I left. Mikey is sitting in a chair next to the bed silently watching over his older brother. "Mikey, go get some sleep. I'll take over now"

He doesn't move.

"Mikey…" "Leo? What's wrong with him? Is it the illness?"

"I don't know Mikey but he seemed to understand a little bit of what we're saying. Maybe if we talk to him he might remember"

"Really?" he looks up at me now expecting me to know what will happen.

The truth is I don't

"Just don't give up on him Mikey, He needs us all right now" now something seems to kick Mikey in the gut. Sitting upright he says with new determination "You go get some rest, I'll get you in a few hours"

"Ok, if you're sure" I don't want to leave Donnie and I properly won't get any sleep either but I feel Mikey just wants to be alone with our brother in purple.

I leave.

…..

(Mikey's POV) 

As I watch Leo walk away from the door. Standing up I look directly into Donnie's eyes.

"Well then Donnie-boy. Just me and you know." Don staring at me know he tilts his head slightly like a dog in confusion would.

"Still feel ill. Huh? Pretty sure we got some meds for that around here somewhere" I walk up to one of Don's cabinets and start searching "Nope not in there, Just where you keep some weird looking machinery"

"Not in this one either"

"Jeez Don nada here too. You really need to label this stuff."

"Ohhhh there they are. Wow if I didn't know you better I'd say you're a junk addict Donnie" giggling to myself as after the tenth cabinet I find it in the top draw which is practically crammed with all sorts of medications.

"Is this why you're in here all the time huh?" really starting to question which is the right ones I just grab a handful of packets dumbing them on the side table by the bed hoping to see better in the light. I notice Donnie looking which is nice to see, it means he's still as curious as ever, after about five minutes of looking with grunts and moans slipped in between, I'm about to give up when I feel him move. Moving his arm slightly he point at the white packet with a blue outline

"Mikey."

He said my name. Clear as day.

He looks at me expectantly. Like I'm just going to hand it over to him.

"fyth?" Then he pauses like he's realised what's just happened

"Do you know my name" I ask

Now he just looks confused so I repeat and point to myself adding "Know who I am?"

(Donnie's POV)

I was still pretty mad at those two in red and blue for tying me up in here, the place I woke up in and wanted to get away from. To run from but I let my guard down and have to except the consequences for it.

Though when the one in orange walked in after I felt some sort of familiar presence about him. I was safe. This is pretty bizarre if a complete stranger makes you feel like that. Of course I didn't say anything. I had to escape.

They have been talking about me the entire time like I wasn't even there. I learnt that the blues name was Leo and that he and the one in red think I'm all messed up like I cant understand them.

But I can

That feeling got stronger when the orange started talking while searching through those cupboards. It seemed so familiar it almost made me laugh when he started grunting from effort for finding medication for me.

_Where had I seen that before?_

I knew now I was ill most likely with a very high temperature. I was surprised I wasn't nauseous yet. Though when he brushed the packet I needed about four times I was getting in patient. I needed that meds to reduce the fever and stop the pains in my sides.

I needed it this year. Having no clue if he would understand me I still tried

With what little movement I have from this cuffs I manage to point at that packet "Mikey"

He stopped moving. _Great now I'll never get it._

But looking at me he picks up the packet I described but makes no move to bring it to me

"fyth?" _What?_ He's looking at me even stranger now.

_Mikey_

_How had I known his name when I had not a fig on who this guy was?_

It just sort of happened. All I knew was his name and he was someone I felt safe around.

I needed to trust my instincts.

It's all I have.

Now he starts speaking "Do you know my name?"

_Well obviously if I've just said it._

To clarify I repeat.

Pointing to himself he says ""Know who I am"

_No_

Instead of trying to say this I just shake my head

He looks disappointed then quickly puts on a false grin.

"Well it's a start. If you remember my name, understand me AND can tell me which medicines you should be having. Leo and Raph are wrong you aren't all mushy in the head after all. What till I tell them"

He says this like it's a big joke. We both now it's not but I smile anyway.

So blue is leo. Red is raph. Orange is Mikey.

_Now who am I?_

I point towards the forgotten packet still in his hand and opens my palm up waving him "Oh Yeah I forgot about that" he gives me a glass of water along with two tablets.

Mikey starts asking me loads of questions to which is frustrating when I'm limited to only nodding or shaking my head. Though now he understands that I only remember his name nothing else. , It wasn't much for communication but It will do for now.

After a few minutes the beating in my head eases down and I start to feel drowsy my final thought was

_Once I'm feeling better maybe I can convince the others to let me get up so I can start sorting this whole freaked out situation._

Then I'm lost to the land of dreams

**That's another chapter done thanks for much for sticking it out. I've sorted out a plan of action now so hopefully will help the story move along much easier and clearer than before. The story will have about 16 or 17 chapters in it. So there's still plenty of excitement to come up.**

**Keep reading and reviewing **

**Jade**

**xxxx**


	10. Trust

(Raphs POV)

Never thought this would happen.

More like this would be happening the other way round.

Me strapped to the lab bed refusing to budge while Donnie stands there trying to pry me to open up and eat something.

_Right now I so wish it was the other way round._

Donnie had slept through the night and into the day without any problems thanks to good old painkillers but upon waking up in the early afternoon Don just keeps looking at us without as much as a single sound coming out of him.

It was like he was just observing us

Whether or not out of interest, or trying to figure out an escape route or even because the big turtle with the mask looks pretty.

I don't know.

Mikey had told both me and Leo last night that Donnie had moved his arm pointing to some medication saying his name so now my little bro's convince his big bro's still got something ticking up top but right now I'm not convinced.

He could have just done it by luck.

Until I had some actual proof like Don was reconstructing the television set again or Heck even make a sound that resembled English. I wasn't getting my hopes up.

All I know is what I've got right in front of me.

My bro has no idea who we are.

Who he is.

Can't speak like a normal Mutant turtle.

And won't eat.

My two sane brothers went out couple hours ok to do some research and stuff like that with April in the hope of curing Donnie of whatever mess he's got himself into. Leaving me with the joy of turtle sitting again. The second time in a week.

It was eight in the evening now and my struggle with Donnie had begun around half an hour ago. Starting when I walked in with the soup in hand…

**30 MINUTES AGO**

"All right Don time for some supper" I said as cheerfully as I could muster.

_Walking in all moody and demanding wouldn't get me anywhere would it? Cause who would take food from an angry stranger?_

Donnie didn't move or speak it was like he was facing down a gun barrel pointing at his temple.

"It's just soup Don not a machete. Lighten up" Good job we had one of those moving beds like in proper hospitals I don't think Don appreciated being manhandle the first time. Now he was sat upright but still safely attached to the bed I advance forward.

Perching on the edge of the bed by his chest I raise a spoon "Open up wise guy, its food" he doesn't move.

_Great more hassle _

I try just bumping the edge of his lips with the spoon to see if that will coax them open but he keeps the firmly sealed.

_No that ain't working_

Next I try all those stupid kiddy noises I tried literally everything ranging from classic aeroplane noises to acting like a frigin monkey.

Still he does not budge.

**PRESENT**

I had just wasted thirty minutes of my life. Now I was starting to get pissed off.

"Don if you don't open ya trap right now I'll ripped open ya mouth and stuff it down ya throat"

"Ya hear me?" Don just stared back at me with that smirk look on his face, even his lips we starting to twitch slightly bending upwards, along with a raised eye brow.

_Hang on? _That's what Don always does when he's in a situation where he's thinking "really?"

He was doing something the old Don did

That was my proof.

My bro was still in there.

Sighing along with a chuckle I admit "OK, OK, the aeroplane noises where stupid, but you could have been a walking vegetable for all I know, I mean it doesn't help when you can't even talk normal and all. Anyway I just wanna say I'm sorry bro I know now you can actually understand me."

Looking down at this point I had decided the floor was much more interesting anyway until I heard another sigh but it did not belong to me. Raising my head his hand was up slightly forming the ok sign along with a weak smile.

Leave it to don to make you feel better even when he's the one in trouble.

"Thanks Don, but you ain't out of this yet. Have some soup"

It seemed like a wave washed over him the smile wiped away for a scowl to begin creping across his face.

_So what was wrong with the soup?_

He just kept staring at it like it was going to attack him or something?

_Oh. I get it._

_That's what he's all worried about._

"No Don I ain't put any meds in it. That's more your department when your. Well yourself. Its just soup see" I take a sip to justify what I just mentioned. But I also added, to prove my point about not seeming soft

"Now open up before I find one of those funnel things"

I had a tough guy rep to keep.

Even if he didn't know about it at the moment.

The wave disappears smiling he opens his mouth. Letting me feed him spoon by spoon until the bowl is scraped clean.

(Leo's POV)

It had been a few days now since Don has been tied to the bed in the lab. Over those following days things began looking up Donnie made a complete recovering physical now with his temperature long gone along with a clean bill of health. Although mentally was not as fortunate Don still couldn't speak to us and he showed no signs of regaining any memory.

_We didn't understand if it wasn't Donnie illness that cause this then what did?_

But of course the only one actually able to come even possibly close to an answer is the one immobile so to speak. April was trying her hardest but there was only so much she could do without the assistance of our brainy brother.

_God I missed him._

_He was there but not as a whole. Instead he is a broken form of what he once was._

Though in that time Donnie has slowly began to trust us again. As he healed it was like our bond did. From helping him eat to just spending time with him he became more comfortable around us. With each step we were slowly getting our brother back.

Small steps but important all the same.

Today I had made the tactical decision to allow Don out of the Lab. Now fully recovered I noted him becoming restless from being strapped down if we left it any longer this trust we finally gained could be wiped out completely. We needed to trust him.

"Ok Donnie, I know you can hear me, we are going to let you get up but there are going to be some rules you have to follow until we can get you completely better"

"Rule 1: You are not allowed to go outside the boundaries of the lair"

"Rule 2: You will be under constant supervision and at night will sleep in the same room as one of us"

"Rule 3: You will do as told at all times. So if I tell you to duck you duck. I tell you to eat something. You eat it"

"Rule 4: If you break any of these rules or attempt to hurt us or yourself will result in you being tied up again"

"Do I make myself clear?"

Now with only one handcuff attached to the bed, Donnie was sitting upright and now vigorously nodding his head.

With somewhat of a smile I undid the last Cuff. Standing up instructed him

"Good, follow me Mikey's in the Living room he's on first watch"

_We put our trust in him now._

_I only hope it was the right thing._

**Its been a few days now but it finally done. Chapter 10 up and running. Let me know what you guys think about this whole scenario I'm starting to build. The author needs reviews to improve like to say a huge shout out to Kittyfan12 I love the reviews of you as I would never have noticed the little mistakes I make grammatically. It's so appreciated and has helped improved my writing skills.**

**Also I will write any requested fics if you just stick it in a review or Pm me I'll get right on it as I love getting views from different people's angles.**

**Anyway chapter 11 should be up in the next few days.**

**Till then…**

**Jade**

**xxxx**


	11. 50 50

(Don's POV)

Well this is awkward.

It's all I can think of. Good job, I can't actually say anything or else I'm confident if I had my voice, I would end up back in that lab.

Geez I hate that Place.

No I hate that bed more.

There are only so many times one turtle can look up at the same ceiling and not began to detest it.

Ever since I woke up here, which was what? Five days now? I have only managed to learn a fraction about this strange family I somehow ended up with.

Raph- He's almost like two sides of a coin seeming to have a short tolerance level for everything and an even shorter fuse to realising his everlasting anger. Though when it comes to his brothers he'll do whatever, whenever. I would hate to get in the way of him and his family…

Leo- Seems to lead the small clan and by the small glances he gets from the others, he is the one they seek guidance from. Yet during those first days when they thought I was "off my rockers" when his brothers where gone and I pretended to sleep I saw his face fall, revealing just how terrified he was. He stays strong on the outside to help the others, only to be slowly crumbling on the inside.

Mikey- The guys constantly on the move, it's like he's a hyped up ball of energy. From all the comics he's shoved in my face, I can tell his a fan of all the superheroes out there, and would bet good money spends his days dreaming, reading comics and playing video games. That isn't a bad thing though, it's like he balances out the others, making them laugh and forget the hardships in life for a few minutes. Yet sometimes I can tell it's an act, a forced laugh, a forced smile, even when he tripped up on purpose the other day, just to distract the others when he himself isn't exactly having the time of his life…

And this certain turtle was the one I got the joy of accompanying right at this moment, we were in their "kitchen" now, sitting opposite each other across a table, him staring straight at me. No conversation.

No noise.

Silence.

Ever since Leo led me here for him to take first watch over me.

So you can see why I might think it's just a little bit awkward.

This has been going on now for the past ten minutes, I was surprised he had managed to keep still, but he did. And I was starting to get freaked out so I tried to; the first time since calming down in there lab, speak.

"miwev qft artcg gt ve". It was supposed to be: Mikey, quit staring at me.

No luck. Big Surprise.

At least now these guys aren't freaked out by the whole jumbled up speaking attempts. That was encouraging.

A little.

I hadn't realised Mikey got up, but as he returned I noticed a pen was firmly grasped in one hand accompanied by paper in the other. Placing them in front of me he gently encourages.

"Come on Don, write a few lines for me." Smiling, he nods towards the pen which I seem to automatically pick up. It feels familiar. Like most of my time is spent with a pen in my hand. Doing who knows what, but I'm sure now that a pen has always been in arms reach for me in the past.

I haven't been able to get to any before, now being tied to the bed not only restricted my moving, but any other means of communication. Pretty smart actually; I hadn't even though about using paper to talk to the others. I mean, it's obvious.

I just missed it. Mikey can be quite smart when he wants to.

Leaning forward my back arching, I begin to eagerly write…

(Mikey's POV)

After Don moved away from the paper, I took a breath. One I didn't realise I was holding. I wish it was a breath of relaxation but it wasn't; it was to calm down.

Gibberish.

After ten minutes of writing, my genius of a brother had managed to write two sentences of gibberish.

Forget Raph killing whatever or whoever did this, he would have to get in line, I wanted my share of some payback. But I can't; we don't know what happened to Don or when. Whether it was from him being sick, or something else entirely. Leo said that's properly a good thing as it's properly not from the later as we would have been with him.

To me though, it makes it worse. Not knowing.

Of course I can't let this effect Don, so forcing on a grin I reply with a cheery tone. "Never mind Don, just a setback, I'm sure you'll be writing soon enough." Grapping the paper underneath Donnie's nonsense, I write just a plain five worded sentence of:

THE DOG PLAYS BALL

I question. "Can you read this?" Taking back the paper, he stares at the words like the answer will just jump up and hit him, but after a few seconds he scrunches it up, his face sighing in exasperation. Looking down, he shakes his head.

I'm disappointed to put it nicely but I can tell Donnie's going to beat himself up about it more than I would.

"It's alright maybe you'll get it with time. Try again in a few days yeah?"

Silence again but this time is accompanied by a slight nod.

…..

(Don's POV)

Urgh. What is wrong with me?

I paced around the room.

Am I still sick? Mentally injured? Or just plain stupid?

I know it wasn't the last mentioned but with each frustrating hour, it seemed a more and more likely reason for me being stuck like this.

Glaring over at the desk, I set my sights on my problem. Storming up, I grab a book.

WHY CANT I READ YOU?

When no answer came, I sent it hurdling across the room, only for it to meet an abrupt stop against the opposite wall with an almighty crash.

Sighing, I'm surprised no one heard that.

After being humiliated in the kitchen with my reading skills, should I say lack of, I spent the rest of the morning with Mikey watching TV. He seemed entertained enough by this but I couldn't, while my eyes rested upon the picture screen, my mind wondered over everything; the last few days, the brothers and most of all, my failure.

Then came one o clock. Raph walked in sending Mikey on his way. It was his turn to take a shift turtle watching. Setting himself down on the couch beside me, grabbing the remote he changed it to another channel, one displaying a wrestling marathon, without a word of acknowledgment to my presence. It stayed like this for a while with just the commentator's voice along with grunts of agreement or growls of disagreement being realised from my involuntary companion until Raph stood up facing me.

"I'm gonna get us some grub. You stay put. If I find you moved one step of this sofa, your dead. Got it?" The ending was more of a growl. Personally I think the finger pointing was unneeded, he got across scary just fine without it.

I had done what he told me to. Not moving of the sofa. For five minutes.

Even though his threats were truly shell shaking, I couldn't help myself. I have discovered I'm a very inquisitive turtle and my sudden, urgent need for the bathroom was enough to get me on my feet and walking away from the couch.

I knew my way to the bathroom well enough by now, being the journey as the only change in scenery. I got in my first few days here, I was quick. I didn't want to be caught out of my seat by a certain red banded turtle. However, as I began my descent into the living room I stopped. To my left there was the door to the lab.

I thought I wouldn't want to go in there again until next month at earliest, but as I walked forward it only seemed natural to step through that door. Any thoughts of returning to the sofa seemed to vanish into thin air.

My instincts had got me this far, they may as well keep guiding me.

I stepped through.

So that was how I had managed to somehow find myself back in the lab clutching the desk chair, my knuckles were now white, after just having a tantrum over a book not answering me on why I couldn't read it.

God, sometimes I'm pathetic.

Taking another deep breath, deciding I might as well head back, standing upright something catches my attention in the corner of my eye. Moving sideways again to investigate further I find a single yellow florescent sticky note attached to one of the many cupboards in the room. On it wrote words.

Words I understood.

It read- Pick up more sugar fhvuj fuggr gjutijg.

It wasn't perfect. I could only understand four words, but heck I'd take it; this was the first sign of me improving.

I understood it!

Walking across the room I picked up the discarded book and opened it up to a random page and began reading. Reading!

This time there wasn't any jumbled up letter just normal words on the entire page!

I was never so happy to read about astrophysics in my entire life. So I guessed.

Cradling the book in my hand I returned to the little note attempting to reread it but again it was the same.

Pick up more sugar fhvuj fuggr gjutijg.

This note would have to be much simpler than reading, by the looks of it, a very advanced science book. It made no sense.

No sense what so ever.

Then again none of this did. I mean who wakes up in a strange place with even stranger people not being able to read, write or speak English? Only understand it? What would be the point of that?

Unless…

Unless that was the point. There was no point. It was only half completed.

50/50.

Someone wanted me useless but didn't have chance to finish the procedure.

But why?

Come on brain, keep up. The wanted me immobile as I was the brains of the link.

What?

It's obvious.

What's obvious?

They didn't want me around to help the others. They thought by getting rid of me this way it would leave my family helpless. My brothers helpless.

Who did? What family? What brothers?

But before I had chance to answer myself the lab's door was slammed open with such brute force that the hinges snapped, breaking the door. In its wake stood Raphael whose eyes scanned the room before landing on me.

I finally answered.

That brother

And right now he's mad.

Really mad.

At me.

There you go guys. Donnie's starting to get it all together. Hope you like it so far. Let me know and post a review. I haven't got any in a while now. I need to now whether or not it's worth continuing. Let me know. But if you guys say yes, I've got plenty in store.

Mwhaaaaaa (evil laugh)

Jade

xxx


	12. I remember

Raph's furious eyes meet mine.

I remembered.

This was my brother, my family, and I was standing right now in my lab, in my home.

Where I belonged.

It was just over a week ago that I got ill, starting a world war with my brothers. Eight days ago I had barricade myself right in this very room before having it knocked down, to then be literally carried out, courtesy of Raph.

Seven days ago I had attempted to sneak out aspirin under my little brother's nose. I managed to do so but then he went on and noticed later.

Six and a half days ago my brothers had managed to trick me, pinning me up against the wall, making me desperate.

Six and a half days ago I ran away from them.

That's when it happened.

6 AND A HALF DAYS EARLIER

Breath, Dammit, Breath.

Must have been running for a while, not sure exactly how long, just that I knew needed to keep moving. My head was firmly set in front of me the entire time, I never looked back, how could I? Look back to see my brother's faces. How would they have reacted? Shock? Horror? Joy?

I mean, I'm nothing but a burden for them at the moment, and with this stupid cold I'm even more so. Maybe they'll be glad to see the back of me.

Thinking this over, I leant over the edge of the building still trying to just catch my breath, unafraid of the 50ft descent in front of me. Closing my eyes, I slowed my breath. After five minutes, collapsing onto my rear, legs outstretched, it seemed easier for oxygen to reach my lungs now. My body was exhausted.

That run took more out of me then I had anticipated. You could tell this virus inside me was infecting all my muscles, weakening them. Normally I wouldn't even feel an hour run, but I was on the move for properly less than that, which right now made me feel like a I had just been hit by a bus. It was more than likely unneeded too, as I only felt someone's presence behind me for a short period of time. Again I was too scared to turn around; having to see their reactions, so I could only guess it was Leo trying to chase me down. I turned a corner, then they were gone; no green figure in the back corner of my eye. Not knowing, I came to a halt, maybe they were hurt? In trouble?

Even with how much I tried to justify with myself, my feet just wouldn't turn around, I wasn't strong enough; still afraid of the looks I might receive of my loved ones. Fear took over, making my feet start working double time.

Taking me even further away from my brothers.

On this rooftop it seemed almost peaceful, with the bright city lights completing the endless black sky, for a moment. Then that moment ended.

To my right I felt movement followed by the slight scuffle of boots hitting the surface. Quickly clambering on to my feet, still wobbling slightly, I set myself up in a defensive position from where the noise had admitted from. Another set of boots, than another and another, now much clearer this time, whoever they were, they certainly weren't trying to hide anymore. Then stepping into sight I find myself surround by men in a semi-circle while the back of my feet were pushed closer to the spine breaking fall. They were all wearing the same uniform.

Great, these guys.

I could handle these goons even if it wasn't my best day. Making the first move we started to fight. The sooner these guys were on their backs, the sooner my shell could hit the sack.

Left punch, right scissor kick, dodge, right punch, double dragon kick…

After years of practicing martial arts, it was no longer a form of self-defense to me, but more like a dance. You just had to know the steps; then you could win any fight no matter the odds. I was down to only two men standing out of a previous eleven.

I smiled the first in days.

This was easy.

Just as I was about to deliver a final blow knocking the last goon unconscious, I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. Following the pain, my eyes rested upon a blue tinged injection sticking out of me, editing the last of a yellow substance into my system.

Growling, I ripped the injection off me, causing a small trickle of blood to slither down my arm. I heard laughter this time to my left.

Now I'm in a whole shell of trouble.

I couldn't see him. But that laugh, I recognised it from somewhere.

"So are you planning to tell me what you just injected me with?" I questioned holding myself together, which was even harder than before, now forcing me onto my knees, my voice was ice.

"Well you see turtle; it would be just wasting my time. You won't remember in.. oh fifty seven minutes." That got my head spinning, clutching it now, nearly losing my balance, I quipped. "Why not? Amuse me?"

"Oh, if you insist." His voice, practically wavering with glee, as he began to unravel his scheme.

"The serum now traveling through your veins, attacking your body, is filled with a newly discovered chemical, A46, which slowly attacks the cells which control your understanding and ability of dialogue. In fifty six minutes precisely you will be rendered unconscious, where you will be placed just outside a sewer entrance where you brothers will no doubt find you. Then you will regain conciseness, with little to no memory of this occurrence in eleven hours and forty five minutes remaining awake for a further thirty two minutes before again falling unconscious. When you wake up five hours thirty six minutes later you will have no memory of who you are."

"Well we can get around that, I mean you're giving me back to my brothers on a dinner plate, they'll help me remember." I challenge to the voice, all the numbers was just making me even more dizzy.

"Oh but you are forgetting the purpose of this chemical. That's the genius of A46. You have already received the first half of the dosage which while wiping your memory will also stops the brain sending electrical shocks to your mouth; effectively stopping you from being able to produce any type of humane sounds resembling words. Then it scrambles your eyesight allowing us to code to some degree what you can see, your code Donatello, allows you to read anything apart from anything related to your family."

"Huh?" Donnie head cocked, the beating in his head hadn't died down and now he could barely feel his arms, making it much harder to keep up with what the voice was saying.

"I'm afraid, Donatello, in just over one day you will no longer be able to speak a thread of English, of any language for that matter, or read anything related to your family, about or written by them."

Along with my arm being numb my eyelids were getting heavier, my eyesight becoming more and more blurry, now only managing to pick out fussy forms and shapes. How long had he been talking?

Now stepping into the moonlight I only managed to see a figure attached to the voice although out of my survival instincts did manage to spot him holding some sort of object in his hand.

"Now you see we have not quite yet finished, accompanied by the B27, I'm about to inject into you, it will complete my plan. This beauty will make it impossible for you to understand any sort of language making you decipher them as nonsense, and then it will also increase the potent currently attacking your eye sight stopping you being able to read anything all together."

There was a slight pause, I'm sure whoever he is, he must be savoring the moment.

"Now Donatello, to conclude, how will your brothers feel when they discover their most intelligent brother can no longer read, write, speak or even understand anything around him? Will they think you lost your mind? Without their brother will your small team break apart? Will their grief drive them apart?"

"I certainly plan so; I expect they'll never understand what truly occurred this night. Why would they? When the turtle with all the answers is no longer there to tell them?"

The figure advanced closer, step by step, holding the syringe that would be my demise.

No.

Whether or not it was from pure desperation, or the plea from my mind, screaming at me that I couldn't let me be the destruction of my family. Losing them forever. No, not again.

Gathering up what little strength I had, with the figure and me now inches apart, I sprung into a crouch before executing a sweeping kick, aiming for his legs.

My legs hit flesh; wiping him off his feet in a surprise attack. Taking my chance now standing upright, I ran. I didn't have enough strength to take on a street thug now, let alone if this guy could actually fight, I needed to get home tell the others before I fall asleep.

I needed to run. Run as fast as I can.

But that was getting harder by the second as my limbs seemed to be getting heavier, slowing me down, than with only blurry vision one mistake could be fatal. Reaching the edge of what I thought would be the edge of the building looking to the floor, managed to make out another shape, a mass blur. Meaning concrete. Another two steps forward, I took the same procedure, this time looking down into emptiness; the edge of the building.

Wasting enough time just trying to find the edge of the building, my captor would surely be right on my tail, I didn't have time to be accurate, so I guessed, taking a leap forwards into thin air to have my feet land heavily on metal wiring.

Meaning the side building's fire escape.

I knew my way down, having travelled on them constantly in the past years since coming topside, each one was practically identical; I could do them blindfolded, luckily, because I didn't have a choice. In less than ten seconds, I had hit ground level. Praying to god this alleyway had what I needed, I made my way to the centre, on hands and knees, felling desperately for the thin slap of metal. Searching until there, grasping it in my hands I quickly lifted the manhole cover. Slipping swiftly in, before again covering the hole, though not before hearing that same voice again, echoing down from above.

"I'll find you turtle, tick tock, only twenty six minutes to go."

Somehow, I'm not sure; I felt the metal pipe works in front of me, the journey here was something of a mixture of instinct, memory and a lot of luck, without the mysterious figure making reappearance. Here I was though, twisting the handle, it revealed our lair, stumbling into the main room. Silence. No one was there.

Shell.

They must have already gone to bed, stumbling up the stairs, I didn't have the strength to call out, and I managed to open the closest door to me.

Silence again. Shell.

I had just walked into my own bedroom, with no brother in sight, and with it nearly impossible to keep my eyelids from dropping, my knees buckled, managing to collapse onto my bed. I needed to do something. Reaching over grapping my trusty notepad and pen, always kept in reach in case of ideas through the nights I actually slept in my own bed, I started writing.

Read me.

eyes closed again before I crammed them ajar. Brothers. Chemical. Yawn. Oh what was that stupid letter again? Yawn. Injected A46. Lose . Can't speak, or read from you awake. Finish it. You have to. Still understand. Got away. Still understand. Get April, help.

My hands were shaking by this point but I willed this last sentence.

Will always love you, brothers, no matter what.

It was my way of saying goodbye, just in case they couldn't figure this out, before the words before me turned into darkness. Dropping the paper, my body finally gave in. Closing my eyes, I let darkness engulf me whole.

PRESENT DAY

I remembered. Everything.

Waking up here, confused, afraid of the strangers who were in fact my family.

They must have never read the note, either it slipping under my bed or sheet covers, or they had not yet ventured inside my domain, thinking the solution to the problems lied elsewhere.

I didn't know who that voice was then, pain and exhaustion clouding my logic, but now looking back, I can only see one man who would be behind all this.

It was his plan to destroy me in such a way, worse than death at battle, but making it seem that my greatest asset, my mind, was my enemy. He had timed this all to perfection, what with my ibeing unwell everyone would think that an illness was responsible for my demise not one of our enemies. This would have crushed my family from the inside. Sure they would move on from this, but I would be a constant reminder of their greatest failure. Leo and Raph would have a bigger, more violent, fight on what could have happened. With all three brothers in turmoil, Mikey would have been left alone; his light would have been extinguished. Sensei would have been heartbroken; losing another child, grief would have swiftly claimed him. Splitting up my family.

This would be worse than if I had died

That man had no honor.

I know, as well as him if I hadn't got away, for him to complete the process, I would have been left completely useless to my brothers, but I did, and without the second chemical I could still understand what was going on. With this understanding it allowed me to listen, observe, my hidden memories sending pulses, I'd seen as instincts, piecing the puzzle together.

I know what happened, who did this.

Yet the greatest challenge so far is charging at me eyes ablaze.

Raph.

When I can't speak or write explaining, how do I tell my family?

Hope you enjoyed it's my biggest chapter to date. I hope I managed to answer all your questions. But I'm afraid you won't find out who did this to Donny for a few chapters, will be explained in next chapter why, I'm sure you all have you theories. Thanks for all the reviews, but if you can keep them coming, I would love to hear your views on this chapter, it's a bit different from my other. I need to know whether or not it works.

My HUGE thanks to my amazing beta Reader who has started helping me improve my story for you guys since last chapter onwards. THANKS ShyWriter122.

Jade

Xxx


	13. Brothers are a lot of work

(Raph's POV)

Where's the Damn butter knife?

I swear to shell it was in the bottom left hand drawer among the other cutlery, but no, opening it, I found nothing but spoons and forks. Mikey must have been re-organising the kitchen again. He does this like every other day. As if this was the second bedroom, Mikey for some reason is always moving things about, apparently to utilise the space. Though it's more likely so he'll remember to use everything in here once in a while. I mean he's like a cooking equipment hoarder, with most of our cupboards full to the brim with his "useful" rubbish. He spends most of his time in here keeping the space spotless, unlike other places. But this means you don't know where anything is. What's worse is, you can't even guess where it might be as there is no logic behind my little brothers "organizing."

A great example of this is right in front of my nose. I mean, who puts the spoons and forks together without the knifes?

Great, I need to hurry it up; it's already been ten minutes since I've left him by himself.

Even though I threatened him if he moved an inch, I've got a feeling that'll work only so long. Donnie having been under 24/7 surveillance is going to be a lot of work. I mean, we all have stuff we need to be doing, but we've put that all of hold for him. Then again I would drop anything and everything for Donnie…

But it's not like we can just battle through this in half an hour. Though I hate it, this going to take time, time for him to remember who he is, who we are.

"Dammit Mike! Where did you put the butter knifes?" I holler into the hallway.

In an instant he replied. "Bottom right cupboard next to the bowls." Reaching down from somewhere upstairs. Bottom right cupboard my arse, I just looked there. However reaching in, sure enough I grasped a butter knife.

Sometimes brothers are a lot of work. Spreading some butter over the four slices of bread on the table before applying a slab of ham onto each one. This was the reason for the growing anticipation in my gut. Having taken over watching my supposedly genius brother without saying a word, what's the point when he can't reply back? It takes two to have a conversation. In comfortable silence we watched TV. At least partly, most of the time I just watched Donnie, the way he reacted to the telly, while adding in my own grunts and growls, to seem as though I was interested in the game. He seemed comfortable enough. So I left him alone while I went to get us some food, if he was still there when I got back. I'd back off a bit to give him some space, knowing I could trust him. If he wasn't I would drag his sorry backside home and give him the beating of a lifetime.

Clutching the plates in tow, taking a breath, I stepped out of the kitchen heading back to the couch. Everything seemed fine. The TV was still playing but as my eyes rested upon the spot where my little brother should have been to find it empty. My world turned red.

Slamming the plates down, I headed for the entrance to the lair but as I passed his lab room, I stopped; hearing the rustling of papers inside. I knew who was in the lab. A door stood between me and my brother.

Not for much longer… Kicking it down in a single swop, I barely noticed it coming fully off its hinges as my eyes scanned the room, searching for him.

I found him.

I trusted him but he didn't trust me.

Stepping forward, the rage consuming beast being fully realised, I advanced on my prey.

(Don's POV)

Raph wasn't angry as his eyes clamped on my own.

Raph wasn't angry as he hastily strides towards me.

Raph wasn't angry when he stopped mere centimeters away from my face.

Raph wasn't angry when I tried to explain through head gestures.

Looking at each other. Eye to Eye. Raising his first I didn't have chance to duck before feeling its full impact square in the noise. The force sending me into the nearest wall.

He was enraged.

Again moving closer to move he began ranting, growling, and his voice loud and clear yet not quite shouting level, but the fury was seeping through every word. "You Son of a bitch." Another blow was given this time in the form of a kick to the chest.

"Think you're better than us huh?!" BAM! Another kick. "Too good to be with your brothers." BAM! "Think we're too dumb to be around." BAM!

My sides ached with each strike. Trying to curl into a ball, to protect myself a little, this just makes him even angrier. Grapping me by my arms, with such strength I'm sure purple bruises will be emerging in the next hour, if I'm alive that is, holds me upright. As I find I no longer can.

Another punch to my face. BAM! "Too stubborn to admit to something was wrong!" BAM! Again. "Is that why you ran way Donatello?" BAM! "Too damn proud to let us help you!" He stops with his endless assaults still holding me upright, he stares straight at me. I think, I can barely keep my eyes open, everything is blurry like before. Now he's shaking me, willing an answer that I can't give him.

Managing one more glimpse into my attacker, my brother, I see the rage is gone. Leaving his amber eyes in pure form but before I fully closed my eyes, falling to my bodies need; I saw fear start to replace the rage instead.

…

Darkness was the first thing I noticed.

Then Voices.

Those voices. I knew them.

BAM! It flooded back to me. Raph.

His eyes. I needed to make sure he was ok. Forcefully opening my eyes, light enveloped me along with the accompany of pain washing through my skull.

Well over the last few weeks it was getting weird not being there anyway.

I realised that I was in the lab, on the medic bed, no one was in sight. And those voices where Leo and Raph, it was coming from outside, they were shouting. Sitting up, intending to stop them, only to feel a sharp intense pain come from my gut. Lifting the blanket covering me it revealed the source of the sensation, my chest was completely covered in white, bandages covering my entire stomach, and I guessed I now had a few broken ribs.

The voices were getting louder still.

Searching the room, for something to help me up and move towards the sounds, I found my bo staff resting upright besides my desk just an arm's reach away. Clasping it, it felt comforting; I hadn't touched it or even noticed it since waking up all those days ago. It didn't seem relevant to me then but now standing up I clutched it like it was my life line.

(Raph's Pov)

"Raphael, do not walk away from me when I'm talking to you." He shouted over my shoulder, my shell towards him as I headed for the door.

"Shut up fearless! I've had enough of your ugly mug in my face today. I'm going topside." I grumbled

"You're going topside when you little brother is in the infirmary because you couldn't control your temper? Raphael!"

Turning around Leo stepped towards me. "I know it's my fault Leo. I don't need you spelling it out. I hate myself right now for what I did. What I did to him."

"Raph. Don't!" I can't hear his pity for me. "Don't my shell. Donnie's been unconscious for over six hours, and he still is now. I don't deserve your pity." I add so quietly that even Leonardo shouldn't hear it as I begin to walk away again.

"I don't deserve you guys as my brothers."

I feel something rap around my lower arm pulling it around until I was face to face with Leo again, in a low growl Leo says "Take that back." "Huh?" "Take that back, Raphael, you are always going to be our brother." So he did hear then.

Grapping back my arm. "I never said I wasn't Leo but you guys deserve better." "Raph, you have always deserved to be our brother. No matter what. So take it back."

"No."

"Raphael!

"No, Leo, I can't, I won't."

"Raphael so help me, if you don't I will make you." I noticed himself getting ready to pounce in me, fully intending to go through with his threat, but I wasn't about to back down.

"Never." I said, gripping my Sais, preparing for the indefinite fight about to commence.

Before I felt something hit against my legs, sending me crashing to the floor, to my side I heard another body hit the floor on impact. My suspicions were correct as looking forwards found Leo on the floor having received the same treatment as me.

Directly in front of me was Donnie wrapped in bandages hiding injuries I had caused him, just standing there holding his bo staff, the weapon ending the feud between me and Leo. His face was covered, along with his arms and legs, full of purple bruises amongst his green skin. He had a black eye, but he was staring at me, with such fierce passion and anger I thought he was going to strike me again. I deserved it.

Instead leaning forwards he offered a hand to me along with Leo on the other side. "Raph."

We both took his hand.

For a second we just stood there before I could no longer contain myself, gently wary of his sides embraced Donnie in a hug. "I'm so sorry Donnie, I didn't ….. I shouldn't have… I'm so sorry." I felt his hands slip to my side holding me, soothing me. Looking up his face was scrunched up in pain but when he realised I was looking, he quickly slipped into a weak smile.

He was still protecting me, even though I should have been protecting him.

Still holding him I slightly ease my grip, my hands resting on his arms "Easy Donnie, you need to get some rest ok?" Nodding his head, I can tell he's really hurting, the short journey to the living room must have been agonising for him but he did it anyway. For us.

Now he was exhausted.

Reaching down I lifted his legs up while supporting his shell, cradling him to my chest, slowly I walk away from the lair entrance towards the couch in the middle of the lair, gentle placing him in the centre replacing his arm with a pillow for his head. He was already fast asleep.

Leo emerged in silence with a blanket which he placed upon Donnie. Mikey putting a drink on the side in case he woke up. No one made a sound as we cared for Donnie as he slept that night. I, not for one moment, left his side because I had let him down and wouldn't do it again.

Brothers are a lot of work but I would move the world for them.

Hiya, hope you like the development in the story it's starting to slowly, yes, come to a conclusion. Will be another 3 or 4 more chapters to go. I got no reviews what so ever last chapter so please press the button and review because I need to know if where I'm taking this story is any good or not. Let me know please.

HUGE thanks again to my awesome beta reader ShyWriter122 for putting up with me.

Jade

xxxxx


	14. I Nod My Head

(Leo's POV)

In front of me is a sight that would normally spread a smile across my face, me and my three younger siblings bunking together for the night. Having awakened, I discovered that I fell asleep with my back pressed against our only arm chair with a pillow propped against my head, certain it was purposely placed there, along with a thin sheet draping off my legs. Finding beside me was a green foot hanging from above on which Michelangelo was not so graciously flopped across the arm chair I rested against, him being the only one who could fall asleep there without waking the next morning with an ache in their back, although my youngest brother had managed to fall asleep head pressed against the back rest so when light comes his neck might not escape that fate. Then with only one of his legs slung over an arm and his other next to me in all it was rather an odd position for anyone to be falling asleep in. But it is Mikey…

Turning slightly was a nest of blankets which, seemed to have been thrown around in a blaze flurry at some point in the night, but within the centre formed the slumbering body of Raphael. I hoped the discarded materials were from him being too warm, rather than of nightmares of what he had done. Although even with my most wishful thinking it couldn't stop my thoughts edging more towards the second reason. I would have maybe been able to tell if I could see his face, as in sleep was the only time Raph openly expressed facial features further than a scowl, however his shell faced towards me. He must have finally closed his eyes out of exhaustion, with his face resting on another pillow, head tilted towards my last brother just in front of Raphael, lying at his feet in case he woke up needing anything.

Yes, normally I would be happy to see us all together like we had done as kids but this was under different circumstances. Donatello had pushed himself against the back of the sofa, lines of sweat set on his bro; the blankets placed on him by myself earlier seemed to be engulfing him whole. Donnie has always been the thinnest among us with his more lanky structure, but I had never thought he could just disappear within a small piece of cloth. His limbs hidden away but with the kitchen light illuminating a part of his face revealed marks of the fight that had committed earlier. It wasn't enough to say I was mad at Raphael for the actions he had taken, at the time I was tempted to knock him out myself, but the looks of desperation and horror once my brother had realised what his temper had blinded him of. I knew then, no actions or words of hate would be anywhere near as bad as what Raphael was already doing to himself.

Snapping my gaze away from Raph's shell, there was the sound of movement; Donnie whimpered pitifully before batting away some of the blankets revealing his swollen arm hanging limp off the couch. Like I said, normally I would be happy us being all together, but it wasn't for each other's company, it was the need to be close to Donnie. Once again he had put us before himself, as I was too thick headed to stop me and Raph fighting. I could have found a way to resolve it in other means but I didn't and Donatello both physically and mentally pushed himself to the limit to pick up my slack. I know he's getting better. I mean, he stopped us with his bo, remembering how to both use it and how it's actually his. Now he's managed to say both Mikes and Raphs name at least once now, though I can't bear to think why, is there is a reason he hasn't said mine? Is it because he knows I let him down? Not stopping him in time that night he ran away? Glancing again at my brother in question, I noticed now he is shivering, stretching my legs to get up a voice brakes my movements.

"Stay put fearless, I got this." Raph softly commanded. I now realised he hadn't been asleep as his normal loud snores hadn't accompanied him. Sitting up my bulkiest brother easily shifted the blanket covering Donnie's arm, tucking him in to then softly stroke his cheek, stopping his shivering gently lulling him into a much peaceful sleep than before. I couldn't help but wonder how many times he had done that tonight.

"Go back to sleep, Leo." Raph quickly makes eye contact before turning his back to me, before onto his pillow. It must have been another half an hour without an incident in silence before my eyelids started getting heavier and heavier, until I could no longer pry them open…

…..

(Donnie's POV)

Wearily opening my eyes, I noticed everything was completely dark and it was eerily quiet; it must be early morning. Waiting until my eyes adjusted to the limited light, seeming to come from the kitchen, I realised I was on the sofa. To my side I hear the rustling of a moving body. Realising it was just my little brother, I suppressed a giggle. Sometimes Mikey sleeps really weirdly.

Mikey? What? Why is Mikey here? Heck why am I here?

Then I realised what must had happened after breaking up Leo and Raph, I had stupidly collapsed, no doubt into my brothers arms. Which must have just worried them more, making Raph even guiltier, I didn't want that, though it wasn't pleasant I know what he did was out of blind concern for my safety. Although he isn't completely out clean due to the dull aching in my chest from merely breathing he was still going to get an ear full the moment I could do so in English. Looking over I could just make out the shape of my oldest brother, Leonardo, leaning against the arm chair Mikey rested upon. So where was Raph?

Freeing my arm out of the blanket, almost cocooning me within it, I started pushing myself up to see if I could see my brother in question. That was before I felt a hand sternly place against my carpace stopping me going any further before pushing softly forcing me to lie down. The body attached to the hand was my missing brother. Raphael's face almost completely unseen, hidden from the light, but could imagine the look of concern which would be all over his face.

"Donnie, just lay there for a second, you were hurt quite a bit." I could almost hear the regret lacing through his voice but the hand resting against me stopped my movements so I didn't move.

After a few minutes Raph gently whispered. "Are you feeling ok?" I nod my head.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Again I nod.

"Ok then. Nice and steady." He goes to grab my legs but I managed to shrink further into the sofa stopping him in his tracks. I shake my head. "Donnie, I know I'm not your favorite person right now but if you want to get up this is the only way, we don't know how bad you were hurt and you have been unconscious for over eight hours now, you need help." Hesitating he added. "If you trust me, I can help you".

It's disappointing to hear that my actions earlier, well I suppose yesterday now, hadn't shown I had forgiven Raph already. I would have to fix that. With that in mind and seeing no other way he would let me get up I nodded my consent. It was all it took as I felt a hand slid underneath my knees and another supporting my shell. Lifting me up I found myself in the air against Raphs chest; the couch disappearing from sight.

My brother in red being far the largest and strongest of us four handled my weight with ease, and before I knew it was in front of the bathroom door. Still holding my shell he lent down placing my feet on the floor while moving his hold on me to my arm, fearing I might fall. After a minute judging I was fairly stable Raphael eased his grip on me. "Will you be ok from here?" He asks uncertainly. Again nodding my head he lets his grasp of me go.

"Take your time and shout if you need any help." Stepping forward on shaky legs, I managed to reach the door, Raphael thankfully opening and closing it behind me.

After flushing I slowly moved towards the sink, my legs not aching, just felt weak. Washing my hands I looked directly at the mirror in front. My face was covered in bruises with a particularly nasty lump rising where my eye should have been. Closing my eyes, taking a breath to ease the pain still bearing within. I opened my eyes, only to see two pairs of eyes in the reflection. Jumping back my shell brushed against my brother, slowly he wrapped his arms around me again, lifting me up again, but this time headed towards the kitchen.

"Thought you would like some grub, since you haven't eaten in a while." Raphael stated as he placed me in a seat at the kitchen table; the same one I had only yesterday sat opposite my only little brother Mikey wondering who he was. The red banded turtle prepared the food in silence, though I was paying little attention anyway, my mind just kept racing over what I had remembered of that night it all started.

There was no way I could tell the others what had happened with me only limited to hand gestures they wouldn't understand, or if they did they would think I'm crazy again. I mean it takes a few minutes of me disappearing for Raph to go all worried rage mode. I don't think I'm going to tell them who were responsible for doing this to me, even if I could.

No, it's up to me and me alone.

Grumbling about something, Raph puts the bowl in front of me. I smell it. Chicken Soup.

I hate chicken soup.

It's like the only thing the others seem to have fed me since waking up which is weird and right now I'm so sick to the sight of it I feel like I'm going to hurl.

"Yes, it's soup; now eat up before Mikey wakes up. If he finds you in here you'll have to eat this and a buffet train or two." Raph smirks before turning serious. "So eat up."

Bracing myself I gingerly grasp the spoon ready for the fast approaching battle. Twenty minutes late Raph finally stands, taking the dreaded bowl with him to the sink, he properly was fed up of waiting, as within that time I had managed to empty half the bowl, but in all the chicken soup was victorious.

Coming back, Raphael hadn't commented on anything apart from the soup earlier, he just lent against the wall, arms crossed, watching my closely like any moment I was about to shatter into a million pieces. He sat down; his face becoming stern, almost resembling Leo but with his own fire thrown into the mix. It was chilling.

"Donnie. I'm sorry." I open my mouth shocked, my brother had never apologised this sincerely, putting my hand up to stop him he ignores continuing anyway.

"I'm sorry. I let the beast in me come out instead of controlling it. I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I done, I'm not asking for it, I just want to let you know I hate what I done, the monster I am. I lost it when you went missing and when I tried to protect you all I did was hurt you."

By the end of his little speech he couldn't keep eye contact with me instead choosing to stare at his hands. They were shaking, only slightly. I didn't know what to do that could make it ok without using words. I desperately wanted to speak, to comfort, my brother who was obviously beating himself up about this and what was worse thought I hated him.

Reaching outwards my olive hand gently touched that of dark green, squeezing it gently, his large dense fingers completely covering my hand from sight. We stayed like that for a little while before I felt him squeeze back. It was the best way I could show my forgiveness at the moment, but then it didn't feel like enough.

"Are you ready to go back?" He questions still not looking at me directly. I shake my head.

Gesturing for a glass of water he complies setting it down I drink half of it purposely, knowing he will drink the rest, he does. Now I nod my head.

He carries me back to the seat, once again wrapping me in the blankets; I notice already his actions are slower, less certain than before. I timed it just right; Raph hit his own pillow just as the tablets took effect, sending him to sleep.

I didn't want to drug him but I doubt I would have gotten away if I hadn't. Slowly standing up making my way to the exit I recoiled, seeing the tablets on the table, properly left there carelessly by Mikey, and slipping one in unnoticed once I had taken my fill.

My brothers never would have understood what happened to me. Unless I did something.

Hobbling towards the exit I set myself a goal.

Slipping out the door I made a plan.

My goal: to find the man who did this to me.

Hi I hope you liked this chapter, personally it's my favorite so far with some lovely brotherly fluff accompanied with a big build up. But that might just be me. Let me know your thoughts, views, opinions on this.

Again another hand should go to my wicked beta reader ShyWritter122.

Jade

Xxx


	15. Convincing the Impossible

Waking up, I had this growing feeling, a dread building up. Searching around the room, it must have been around seven or eight in the morning now. As I scanned the room containing my sleeping brothers that horrible feeling climaxed when I saw the sofa was empty. Donnie was gone. How, I didn't know. Raph had been keeping a constant watch over the said turtle, now though he was asleep at the foot of his chest with his precious loot gone. Jumping to my feet I decided to check out the rest of the lair, to confirm whether he was actually still within our home before waking the others.

After searching through the whole lair, only to find it vacant, left me standing in front of the only place yet to be looked; Donnie's room. I don't know what was stopping me but I felt like I was intruding. This was the same feeling that has stopped me and my other brothers going into Donnie's room ever since he woke up that morning changed. Our bedrooms were not just the place we slept but almost an extension of our personalities. Within the walls bared all our treasures off the past, dreams for the future, and thoughts of the present. We all knew this place was for the owner alone; apart from if you were invited in.

Hand outstretched I grasped the door handle; I hesitated, before turning, revealing the darkened room. I had to know. Switching on the light I quickly stepped into the room. There was Donnie's cluttered desk, with a set of bizarre looking glass tubes on top containing within a mix of colored liquids I would dread to think about drinking, intertwined among various wires all seeming to lead to a battery of a kind in the corner. Typical Donnie; he probably didn't know which project to complete first so decided to do both chemistry and engineering at the same time, I wouldn't put it past him.

Turning my attention to the rest of the room, something or multiple things seem out of place in here; though Donnie is far from tidy. He always had a certain method to the madness; crouching down at ground level I looked tried to clue together what was wrong. It was almost unnoticeable, but at this angle, it was almost like a path of pushed aside items had formed where a pair of feet had stumbled along, which headed towards the bed. Following the trail, I found myself staring at the bed, its sheets were crumbled unmade, as Donnie had climbed out but never made it back the following night. I was so close, I could feel it, but as the minutes flew by my mind become more clouded and all I seemed to be doing was staring at my missing brother's blankets.

I was wasting time. About to leave when my eyes drifted to the corner off Donnie's bed, within the bed corner was a slight gap where the mattress didn't quit fit the bed, within that space a small sheet of paper stuck out. Lifting the mattress freeing the paper to my hand, turning it over, I realised it was Donnie's handwriting.

Barely noticing the even more so than normal scruffy appearance of the note, with the letters seeming to be of different sizes, some barely intelligible. I read the message.

Read me

Brothers. Chemical. Injected A46. Lose. Can't speak, or read from you awake.

Still understand. Got away. Still understand. Get April, help.

Will always love you brothers, no matter what.

I stared at the note, re reading it again and again, not believing what my judgment had already concluded. My brother had been attacked, without us even knowing, and had said his final goodbye to us.

Clutching the note, my anger been taken out on the paper, it scrunched within my hold. Slipping the shriveled note, the last thing my brother had wrote. Within the case holding my beloved Katana. I run out of the room.

"Wake up, Donnie isn't sick." I hear the muffled groans of my youngest brother besides me.

"Leo, it's not time for training yet, it's too early, even for you." Mikey mumbles, snuggling deeper into the couch.

"Wake up, Michelangelo. Get. Up." I practically bellow into his ear drum. Something within my voice instantly had my brother on his feet staring at me with a look of concern. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

I hadn't realised how crazy I must have seemed at the moment, walking in shouting blaze furry, I thought I had consoled my fear but my voice must have betrayed me.

"Donnie's gone." I state. "What?" before I have a chance to answer a wave of questions are thrown in my direction only reaching me as "When, why, how, if." before cutting it off with my hand firmly clamped over Mikey's mouth. He even still was muffling then.

"Mikey, I don't know ok? All I do is that he is no longer in the lair and I found a note…" I add hesitantly; unsure whether to reveal everything to my innocent brother.

Mikey stopped trying to talk then, just looked with confused pleading eyes. Easing my hand off his mouth, I start talking.

"It was in his room. All jumbled up but basically I got off it that somehow he was attacked and injected with a chemical called A46. It affected him so he could no longer speak and something about writing I'm not sure exactly but he said he would still understand. Donnie still understood everything we have been telling him and we know already he wouldn't leave he knows were family." I pause.

"Mikey, I think Donnie has gone after the man who did this to him." Mikey continues to stare at me, like in some sort of trance, before quickly snapping out of it, and walks away towards the kitchen in silence. I follow him revealing him digging for something within the fridge.

I Sighed. "I know you're upset but food isn't going to-" "Shut up Leo." Mikey growls. Stepping forward, I reach out to stop him, before I see him pull out a small hand held device. It was obviously Donnie made.

"It's a tracker, even though you trusted Donnie to let him out the lab I slipped a tracking device beneath his shell, just in case." I look at him in amazement, I could kiss him right now; my little brother distracted as his face scrunched together while pressing looking intently at the screen.

"By the looks of it, he is heading towards the east docks on the outskirts of the city." Glancing up, Mikey with somewhat of a grimace in his voice says. "Isn't that where Donnie took down that new wannabe thug, Mixo, a few weeks back?"

Already I begin formulating a plan, finally having an enemy I could defeat. "Mikey you grab the first aid kit, we don't know what state we'll find Donnie in. Raph you go grab all the explos-" Raph?" I realise then that Raph is nowhere in sight.

"Ohhh Raphie boy." Mikey echoes.

Nothing.

Going back into the living room. we see a mould of blankets snoring, our still sleeping brother. Mikey, voicing my thoughts moments later. "How the heck did he sleep through that?!"

Walking over to the blanket mound, I roughly prod it. "Raph."

Nothing.

So I give a soft kick to his arm. Again Nothing.

Getting anxious now, kneeling down, I roughly grip my brother by both shoulders and start shaking him. "Wake up. Raphael. Get up. Stop messing around!"

"Leo stop." I give up on my attempts, looking at Raphs sleeping face, closed eyes, I have already seen a brother go through hell, and I can't watch it happen to another.

"Go find Donnie, Leo. I'll watch over Raph." Michelangelo whispers gently, kneeling besides me, taking Raph's slump formed from my grasp, leaning him against his own lap.

"Go, bring our brother home."

…..

(Don's POV)

Stopping for a second, to catch my breath, I look down at the supposedly empty warehouse. The windows were boarded up with now rotting wood, the corners scattered with fallen debris, which once helped it stayed on its feet. It was on its last legs. However both me and my brothers were fully aware of the rising power of Mixo and increased activity in this side of town; it's something you notice when you patrol the same city every night. We also knew the building in front of me is the main loading and shipping area of the mad man's most valuable assets, including his top scientist who works on anything their boss instructs them to. It didn't look like much, but if the answers to the mystery injection I was forcefully given was anywhere, it was there.

Mixo himself appeared out of nowhere about a month ago. He was yet to reach the media, I don't think he ever will, as he handles all his affairs in the back alleys and scummiest places in New York; unnoticed by both the police and other large gangs such as the Purple Dragons. If the opposition didn't know your there, then they won't try to fight you. Mixo was a tactical player but more so of a secretive character; we only came into contact with him on a thread piece of luck, the docks being a great place to go hiding in Ninja Tag. That is how I had the pleasure of meeting him, alone without backup, confiscating the templates of a hundred dollar note, taken from a bank, before it just somehow landed on the door step of the local police station. However in the process had revealed myself, acquiring a new enemy to the list, captured and in all was a close call. Since then I've kept close tabs on Mixo, he may not be the smartest or strongest we've faced but he certainly has the assets to match.

So standing here alone facing down this Warehouse I felt a strange sense of déjà vu. Ignoring it, I stealthy slipped into the top window whose boards were parted just enough for a mutant turtles shell to fit into unnoticed. The lights were already on so I moved towards the darkened areas, behind the crates, providing protection within the shadows. As I suspected, the building was split into two floors but with the second floor centre opening up, on looking the lower floors, the metal railings were the only thing stopping the decent. Everything was open planned with the only closed of room being on the top floor directly opposite me. It had white screened windows blocking passer byes stares of curiosity, they I presume would be where the most top secret possessions were, but due to the gaping hole far too large to jump across; I would have to trail around the narrow outskirts connecting the second floor together. Two sets of guards took rounds in walking the paths, passing me by approximately every ten minutes.

That was my window, ten minutes, to move across the room while remaining in the shadows, to reach that room before the guards came back. Glancing downwards, I realised my feet were on metal meshing revealing my feet to any one directly below. I needed to move before I got spotted. It wouldn't be easy; searching ahead I saw what I needed. As the guards passed for the fifth time I sprang into position. First crate ten paces to my front right. Reaching it, I wait for a moment for sounds indicating the guards had seen me. Nothing. Next crate fifteen paces to front left. It was a tedious process by after 7 minutes and 54 seconds I finally arrived at my destination.

Closing the door behind me it clicks shut, the smell of chemicals impacting my nose, I knew I was in the right place. Before me was a completely white laboratory, surprisingly large and more so empty. I got lucky having expected at least one scientist to be here. It would have been useful, now I have to somehow find it myself. The walls were compacted with cupboards without any labels indicating anything contained within it. This was going to take a while.

After about five minutes of looking without a trace of data on my chemical in question, the adrenaline of sneaking away is starting to wear thin, I clutch a cupboard handle, taking slow breaths trying to suppress a dizzy spell, I feel my feet buckle. Still clutching the handle I fall, opening and shaking the contents inside, sending two glass ware after me destined to hit impact with my head. Preparing for the solid concrete against my shell I feel a hand soften the blow while another hand catches one of the glasses. The other knocked slightly shattering against my left thigh. Looking first at the arms capturing me I notice their green, following the green mass, I see a face wearing a blue mask looking worryingly at me.

"Easy Donnie." Leo coons as he lowers me to the floor. I see him scanning me and stops staring at something on me. Following his eyesight I'm met with blood deeply flowing from my thigh, shards of glass latched in my skin, I hadn't even noticed, but now I felt the sharp sensation of pain producing from the area.

Reaching forward Leo gently touches the area. "Alright we are getting you home, and then I'll sort out your leg."

That's when it clicked. Leo had somehow tracked me here, having no idea how important this room was to my future, intending to take me home, properly kicking and screaming if he had too. Shaking my head I cross my arms, them speaking for me, saying I wasn't going anywhere.

"Donatello, get up right this instant." I re-cross my arms adding in my own glare.

"I don't care why you're here; all I care about is getting you home. I already might lose one brother. There's no chance in hell I'm losing another." With this he grasped my arm, hauling me up.

I let him, my mind going elsewhere over what he said, what does he mean about losing a brother? Mikey and Raphs at home, what? Why aren't they here? I hardly doubt you could stop Raph coming to find me even if it was the end of the world. Then I remembered, the tablets, they would still be affecting them. Leo must have woken up, finding me gone, alerted the others, but when Raph wouldn't wake up Leo must thought he was really sick, with Mikey staying behind to look after him.

I'm almost at the door now, being guided slowly, due to my slight limp, towards the exit. Stopping Leo looks behind at me, I see his face is lined with worry, both for his brother before him and away from him. We stand in silence for him to whisper "I found the note."

My face scrunches in confusion "The note you wrote the night you were attacked."

I had completely forgotten about that. It would have been so much easier if I had just gone into my room found the note and showed it to me brothers. It wouldn't have explained everything but it would have been a shell lot closer to the truth about my attack, I wouldn't' have found myself staring down my brother, trying to convince him to help me find a cure, while he has no idea why I'm here.

I needed a way to show him that I was here for a reason. I wasn't here sentencing myself, being captured by the enemy; I was here to save myself. That was impossible without words, I had done it twice by pure accident, trying with all my will, I attempt it on purpose for the first time.

"Mw-" Whipping my hand from his hold, placing it on Leo's shoulder, still looking to him, in just above a whisper I prise out a single word.

"Leo."

**Hiya. What's going to happen? Is it enough to convince Leo? I would love to hear your thoughts, views and opinions on this chapter, in particular the new villain I created. Does he sound any good?**

**As always thanks to ShyWriter122 my Beta reader and friend.**

**Jade**

**Xxx**


	16. Blood

(Leos POV)

"Leo."

I took a step back, forcing Donnie to take his hand off my shoulder at my sudden movement. Did he just say my name? No, it can't be. Needing to hear his voice so bad, I must have imagined it, right? But the way he was looking at me, I'm not so sure. As if he knew I needed some type of confirmation on the fact I wasn't going insane at the slow loss of a brother, he nodded sharply. Closing the door, I had planned to drag Donnie through if I had to; we just stared at each other, my eyes wandering to glass sticking out from his legs, blood seeping through the gaps created by the vials which had followed from his descent to the floor. I needed to get him home, fast; he wasn't well let alone adding blood loss. His face was already turning sickly pale. Whatever reason he had for being here, nothing was as important as my brother's health.

Before I had the chance to tell Donnie so, the door behind me swung open, revealing a scientist, in the typical white overalls apart from the additional chemical stains splashed all along his uniform. The man's face, despite being involved in some of Mixo's more deranged experiments, was that of a mixture of shock and horror, having arrived in for his shift, expecting to look at data, not a 6ft mutant turtle's shell. I turned around, unsheathing my Katana, now in my hand, preparing for a fight. I was left hanging, when I pierced the scientist with such a look of fury, the guy's eyes rolled back, and he collapsed onto the floor, but not before pressing a button sewn into each employees work clothing's pocket.

The alarms were sprung and a male voice overtone informed everyone, so loud that it could be heard within a one mile radius, of an intruder in lab 356. Glancing outside I notice everyone within the building scattered, with the smaller, weaker one's heading downstairs towards safety while larger, bulkier men holding an arrangement of weaponry headed upstairs, knocking the panicking in the ascent. Turning back around, I notice Donnie frantically ripping open cupboards. I took little notice; I had to think as all those men were heading in only one direction. In under a minute we would have a small army on top of our heads.

…

(Mikey's POV)

My hand lay firmly on his chest; both Leo and Don were gone, resulting in an eerie feel overwhelming the lair. It was too quiet. My only brother actually home, in a sleep he couldn't be awoken from, was on the couch. Even the way he slept wasn't natural. Having had to share a bed with Raph until the age of ten, I have had my fair share of bruises, to say the least, that my brother was a restless sleeper; often prone to sharp bursts of movement, his personality showing even in his slumber. Yet here, watching over him now, he hadn't moved in over an hour, even then it was only a slight shift and groan, then without the usual snores being sounded from my brother which could literally shake the walls, there was one thing I could think of, over and over again.

It was way too quiet.

The only thing which had kept me sane for the last few hours, what has managed to keep me together, instead of being torn into two between finding my missing brother and watching over my sick one, was the object beneath my fingertips. Here resting besides him, as I watch his chest rise and fall in synch with the only sound within the lair, one of the most comforting I will probably ever hear, is the strong beating of Raphie's heart. Thump, Thump.

Hearing the sound was the constant reminder that I wasn't actually alone but more importantly it was my safe line, that at least the brother asleep in my arms was alive. Alive and breathing.

Now all I need you to do is wake up Raphie. I know you will, your too damn stubborn not to, besides who's going to challenge Leo at every corner? Who's going to tease me for watching cartoons? Who's going to kick Donnie's arse when he forgets to get enough asleep? That's if we ever get back to normal…

No we will, but first you off you need to wake up Raph. We need you.

Looking down on his blank face, as if hearing my silent plea, his eyelids flutter open revealing a pair of fierce amber eyes…

….

(Leo's POV)

All I see are a mass of limbs, arms and legs, blocking my view from every angle, all in which are coming in my direction. I'm surrounded. What make matters worse is that shortly after the alarm was raised, I was split up from my brother. I tried to grab him so we could attempt to make some type of get away, but each time I had gone for his arm he ducked away. I had ended up diving in nearly every spot in the lab to get to him, while desperately shouting for him to listen to me. He didn't, barely taking any notice of me; he just kept looking through the cupboards within the lab. At one moment I was a fingertip away from clutching his arm before; I heard an outraged roar behind me. I didn't have time to turn around, before feeling the impact of a foot against my leg. I fell to the floor from the surprise assault before I received another hit. I heard the sound of knuckles against flesh. Donnie leant over me quickly, giving me assistance before going back to the cupboards. On the other side laid the men who had attacked, Don had knocked him out cold.

Looking behind me, I realised Mixo's goons had set up in defense positions, while I was distracted by Donnie, and were now sending in men. I had to do something; at least my brother was aware of who the enemy was. But I can't risk him being involved in any sort of fighting, it might make him even worse than he is already, I needed to draw all the fire power towards me. Standing up, I glanced one last time at my brother whose face was buried deep within a drawer now. Stepping forward, I blocked the only entrance into the lab, blocking my brother from the angered men approaching me in the process. I would stop them, I had too. They couldn't get past me, and if they did, Donnie would be in their hands. I will always protect my brothers, to the bitter end if I have to.

Now I had managed to push them back a few paces, but now without the wall behind me I was exposed on all sides. Men came from behind to which I quickly disposed of, but then another just took his place. That's when I realised my mistake. Being caught up in the fight; I had got myself surrounded, meaning there was no one standing between these men and my little brother.

…..

(Don's POV)

Open. Search. Nothing.

I had to find it, something, and anything that might give me a shred of an idea on how the shell to fix me.

Open. Search. Nothing.

Looking now, for at least the past five minutes, frantically scrapping through everything here, I was beginning to think being here was a waste of time. No it can't be, it has to be here.

Open. Search. Nothing.

I don't even know where Leo was now, after taking down that guy for Leo he went outside and started attacking anyone close enough to be a threat to either me or him. Checking on him every now and then, I realised he was being pushed away from me but there was nothing I could do, not even being able to shout out a warning for him.

Open. Search. Nothing,

Leo was lost to the crowds presumably forming around him. It was my fault we were in this mess. I had to help him but it would be a waste of time being here if I didn't try to find an antidote or remedy for me. Leo could handle himself; at least I hope so. With each moment that was becoming less clear.

Open. Search. Nothing.

This was getting me nowhere. Dodging a kick flying at me, I lash out with a sharp kick to the calf, ignoring the pain of moving my glass embedded leg to quickly, toppling the man over. There were about ten unconscious around me, most of them occupied with taking down my brother, they barely noticed me apart from a few stragglers. Almost certain this was Leo's plan, him being the diversion, putting himself in the most danger.

Open. Search. Nothing… Wait, taking a second look I realise there was a log book, wedged right at the very back of the cabinet. Delving forward, grabbing it, I desperately flick through the pages; it's almost just words on text to me. I'm reading it so fast until I stop at a word, A46. It was the chemical injected into me. Re reading the page more thoroughly it describes the symptoms, test results of former test subjects injected with A46. Turning the page, I realised I'm also logged within the book recorded when they try mixing both the A46 and B27. Just before I'm about to give up, my eyes scan a list of ingredients, the items used to create both chemicals. I had what I needed.

Just after coming to that conclusion, I make a dash for the doorway, to stop frozen in my tracks, when I realised my brother on the far side of the second floor warehouse falling to the floor as a mass of bodies overwhelm him.

….

(Leos POV)

It had come to this; I had lasted around twelve minutes against an army of goons, before they had over powered me. Feeling grubby hands cling on to my arms as I thrash at one last pursuit of freedom, all I could think of was that Raph would have lasted at least fifteen, as the light above me drains to nothing being replaced by oversized bodies pressing against me, I start to drift away, chocking from the lack of air reaching my lungs. I swear, whether or not in real life, or my near deaths twisted imagination, I could hear that rough voice bark and that so familiar piercing growl, before I felt the weight lifting against my chest and light so white it almost blinded me…

…

(Raphs POV)

Having finally reached the warehouse to my horror I saw my brothers, neither was looking so good. A few sickos were running up to Don, which he seemed to be taking care of. But the way he was leaning heavily on his bo staff, now acting as a cane, I could tell he was weak, having grown tired. However my even greater concern was for Leo who was surrounded by thugs, big muscular types, on the other side of the warehouse. Having seen him slip before, disappearing in the bodies of flesh, I quickly barked out to the darkness behind me.

"Mike, get Don and get him the shell away from here."

Not turning around to see if Mikey had followed my orders, I charged head first into the crowds blocking my brother from me. Reaching the centre I pried off at least five punching bodies, away from my brother, having had enough weight on top of him to have collapsed one of his lungs in, now clutching him in my arms. Leo had taken out at least three quarters of the goons by the looks of things. I finished the job off myself. I just concentrated on my only older brother, kneeling besides him, holding him close. His eyes were open but they were dull, not concentrating on anything, as if dazed.

"Leo."

His head tilted staring straight into mine, but his eyes were still clouded

"Come on Fearless. Snap out of it before I kick ya out of it." I growl gently.

Then I notice the water blue flooding back in to his iris. He smiles.

"Have to catch me first, ninja drop out." I grinned back.

But before I had a chance to just take in the moment, take in the fact that Leo was going to be ok, I see Leo's smile turn to that of dread as he looks straight behind me. In his frightened eyes I saw the sharp gleam of a Katana, Leo's very own, being brought down onto my shoulder.

As the sound of steel going through air meet with flesh, I braced myself for the worse but when the steel hit, I felt nothing. Opening my eyes I see my arms coated with blood, but I felt no pain, I was still holding onto Leo, that's when I saw him in the corner of my eye. Mixo, a few feet behind me, still holding the Katana, intended for me dripping with blood, with a satisfied grin set on his face but I still felt nothing. It hadn't reached its intended target. So whose blood covered both the sword and me? What did the crook look so happy about it? Looking to where Leo's gaze fell, still over my shoulder, standing in front of me where the blade should have hit me, was him with a red patch flowing out from his stomach; where the blade had been embedded momentarily.

The blood wasn't mine, it was Donnie's.

Chapter 16 is done. I hope you like the cliffy I left you. I'm really mean but oh well, I'm sure you'll get use to it. Huge thanks to all of you who posted reviews; we reached 50! All the feedback is really appreciated but keep it coming. So if you have any view/thoughts/ opinions would love to hear them. Only a few more chapters to go before you finally get a conclusion on this whole mess.

Huge thanks to my awesome beta reader ShyWriter122. Check out some of her Fics they are fab.

Keep writing.

Jade

Xxxx


	17. The calm before the storm

(Mikey's POV)

It was everywhere, all over Raph, on the floor around him, dripping down onto the ground floor of the warehouse. It was all I could see; Donnie's blood slipping away from him. It was almost like everyone was on standstill, no one moves and I'm not sure if most of us are even breathing, just standing there like mindless zombies before my stabbed brother crumbles, joining the blood on the metal gratings.

It had happened so quickly.

Having Raph shout back that I should go help Don was fine with me. I knew Leo could handle himself, especially if Raph was on his case, but with Donnie being sick and all, I wasn't as confident. Reaching him, I saw Donnie finish the last one of Mixo's men with a sloppy Right Kick, presumably due to his form and balance being off from how heavily he was leaning against his Bo staff. Now by his side, I throw his arm over my shoulder, supporting him while questioning.

"Are you alright Don?" Nodding his head, adding a forced smile to put his point across, he briefly meets my eyes before they drift to his right arm. Thinking he was more severely injured then I first thought, I quickly scan his body for any signs. Apart from numerous scrapes, bruises and a nasty cut on his left thigh he was ok, not much worse than when I had last seen him. He would live.

Now looking over to my older brothers on the opposite side of the room, my eyes reach that of horror. Mixo was sneaking up behind Raph, who was too distracted holding our leader. Before I have a chance to do something, anything, I feel the weight on my shoulders fall to nothing; Donnie's no longer within my arms. He's sprinting, dodging the remaining few guards, heading straight for the sword held in that creep's hands aimed at my brother in red. He couldn't shout out to warn them and it seemed as if my own tongue had forgotten how to work; my feet now shadowing the movements of my brother only seconds ago. At the moment everything seemed to slow down, Donnie's once hasty steps were reduced to heavy steps, but he managed to reach our remaining brothers in a heartbeat. I saw him step in front of the blade, shielding both of our brothers, the blade piercing the skin, blood trailing the scratch, before being thrust forward. Then that moment was over.

Donnie crumbled to the floor clutching the gaping wound; Raph scrambling on hands and knees to reach our fallen sibling. Leo now seems to be sitting up by himself, somewhat of an improvement from before. With Raph's full attention on Don and Leo, being unable to clearly focus due to his injuries no one was aware of Mixo and again approaching my floor ridden brothers, apart from me. Much closer than before as Mixo swung again I stopped the same accident occurring twice over stopping the blade far out of reach of anyone with a flick of my nun chucks sending my brothers sword flying off to the side. The enemy finally took notice of me, he grimaced slightly, most likely from the force I sent with my chucks, to then change to a scowl scarily similar to that of Raph's own.

Circling each other, I watch for his first move, his steps are heavily uneven, as if he is unsure, before he strikes out trying to hit my left arm. I return the gesture with an attempt assault to his arm which he dodges.

Come on concentrate! This is the man who has done all the damage to your family, you wanted revenge, here it is on a silver platter now take it.

Lunging forward I send punches and kicks one after another, a few hitting home, but after a while I'm not sure where he even is. All I can see is the pain, the suffering and torment this man brought on my family, he needed to pay. Being distracted, Mixo managed to catch a kick, originally aimed for his chest, holding my foot for a moment before smirking even further. Throwing my leg, my body followed in pursuit against the floor with such force I scrape along the metal, a few feet crashing into a familiar texture. Glancing behind, my eyes clash with Raph, but the sight truly threw me off. His eyes portrayed that of pure terror. Never before had I seen my hot tempered brother even slightly scared, let alone on the verge of a breakdown. But I had to snap him out of it; both Leo and Don were hurt. There was no way I could get all of us out of here alone. Grabbing Raph, I pulled his arms away from Donnie's touch, for Leo to replace his hold over him. To guide Raph away was almost too easy, his limbs seeming to have lost connection to his mind, reducing him to a lifeless statue.

Still holding on to him, I look into his eyes. "Raph."

Nothing.

"Raphael." Nothing. All the anger, fear and hatred towards the enemy was now directed straight at my frozen brother.

"For shells sake snap out of it! Donnie and Leo are down, we need to get them out of here, and I can't do it by myself. So you heard me! Get you sorry shell up and moving before we lose our brothers for good this time!"

Whether or not it was my pure imagination or real, I swear I saw a faint glimmer of anger flow through Raph's eyes, but I had no chance to confirm before feeling a boot on my back and was once again sliding across the floor. Mixo, completely ignoring the brother I had fallen over, was now running straight at me…

(Raph's POV)

It was just a mess.

Flashes of swords, a clash of noises being both a mixture of high pitch shrieks and blades in combat, but there was just so much red, running in rivers of red, covering the ceilings the floors, everywhere. However, that wasn't the worse thing. It was what I could feel. Held within my arms, was something wet and slippery. While solid in form but dead cold. That sensation itself sent a larger feel of dread, and then all the other senses combined. I wanted to find a way out of this madness, to be somewhere familiar and safe, but anything would be better than this.

I stayed in the same spot, kneeling, too scared to move and too worried to let the form in my arms go, despite how much I despised the feeling it caused. It was the only thing that felt familiar; I couldn't bear the thought of being left here alone. After some time, I'm not too sure how long; I feel something else which I recognise. This time it's slammed against my side. I feel it moving but I can't seem to reach out to grasp it, that is, before it grasps me. Though I know its presence is right in front of me, it's as if I'm still staring into the red abyss. It pulls me away from the being cradled in my arms. Distracted, I try desperately searching for the sense of familiarity again.

Until I hear a voice growing louder and louder, echoing into the empty space, bouncing off the walls, knocking the fierce color away, slowly revealing the room's true self. Now yelling at me I hear the pain, agony and desperation within the voice, talking to me, finally making out a single sentence which throws me back into reality.

"So you heard me! Get you sorry shell up and moving before we lose our brothers for good this time!"

Our brothers. That voice was Mikey's. Searching the now reappeared warehouse, I release my baby brother who is being thrown mercilessly across the room by Mixo, a growl reaches my throat. No one touches any of my family and gets away with it. Glancing backwards, I see Leo holding onto Don, trying to put pressure onto the fateful wound. My growl intensifies to that of a roar; if anyone did manage to touch my family I would kill them. That was my promise to my family, to always be there for them. I took a final look back, onto my remaining brothers, I know Don's in the best hands besides his own.

Rising to my feet with steel determination, I set out to complete my job.

Leo was the leader.

Donnie was the scientist.

Mikey was the energy.

I was the protector.

And nothing would stand in my way of fulfilling this role.

(Leo's POV)

Keep fighting Donnie.

I held a scrap piece of material onto his chest to try and stop him from bleeding out. It was slowing it down considerably but the once blue mask was now stained red and the liquid, the life force, coming from Don was still seeping out.

We needed to get him home, but I couldn't do that by myself, I need to keep applying pressure to his wound, or risk him losing too much blood. I needed someone to carry him.

Although that was impossible to ask at that moment, with Raph having went charging in head first into the fight, which was between our youngest brother and Mixo. I wasn't mad with his choice, he had to protect our brother, I only just wish it didn't leave me here holding onto Donnie, screaming at him to hold on just a little bit longer.

I noticed Donnie groan slightly, his eyes opening in slits. He had woken up from unconsciousness, from the pain of the blow. I felt grateful that he was awake, but now he would feel all the pain. And I couldn't do anything for it until we got home.

Putting on a smile I whisper soothingly. "Hey Don, you got to keep going alright, for us ok?" I see him wince in pain as he tries to move slightly. Holding him down I instruct softly. "Stay still for me, you've hurt yourself."

With a brief nod, Donnie's eyes began to close but not before moving his arm revealing a book; which he was shielding with his body, clutched within his left arm. Moving it away from Don quickly with one hand, I see its almost as stained as my own mask, before putting it along with my single Katana in its case. If it was important to Donnie then it was even more so to me.

My other Katana now forgotten, discarded on the floor, is just off to my right. I could reach it but I don't see how I could bare to touch it again. Blood was still dripping off it, my brother's blood. Donnie's life ending blow was wielded by our enemy, but received with my own weapon. Just to look at it felt as though it was burning to the touch, evil, sinister.

Turning my attention to Donnie, I notice his face is edged, almost in a smile, despite the blood around him he looked almost peaceful. Like he was ready for the end, the rise and fall of his chest now fading to nothing. Donnie wasn't breathing.

Panic overwhelmed me, still holding onto the cloth with two hands, I began pushing, one after another. Taking in a large breath, I pressed against his mouth for him to receive a lung full of air. Leaning over, I still couldn't hear anything, no flicker indicating Donnie's return to life.

Repeating it again, I hoped, I prayed, and I willed for my brother life. Pushing even harder against his chest I fought for his life. All I could ask for was that Donnie fought too.

(Raph's POV)

My body seemed to know the moves before I could even think of them, as though they had been planning this assault since the moment Donnie was first hurt. I don't know for certain whether this was the man who had first hurt my brother over a week ago, but with Donnie coming here I had a pretty certain idea who was the culprit. Though I didn't need theories or any of that junk, I had seen him hurt my brother right in front of me. I had been planning this payback for a while. It was about time I was able to execute it.

Reaching Mixo, I tackled him to the ground, showing no mercy, for a wave of punches to follow one after another; only when I hear the sickening crack of bone do I ease up. Standing up, I see his face is a bloody mess and his nose is oddly disjointed.

"That was for touching my little brother." Smirking, I see him hastily get up to his feet; we both began circling resembling that of a wild, predator instinct.

Spitting out blood Mixo laughs. "That's the best you got? Should have finished that purple one last week when I had the chance. I would have saved the planet having to put up with you freaks."

My smirk quickly morphs into a scowl. I was right; this was the sicko who had hurt my passive brother. "You just landed yourself into a whole load of shell. You've just pissed me off even more bucko."

Now I was certain this man was going to die tonight. I wanted it to be slow and painful, but that cost time Donnie didn't have. In the corner of my eye I see Mike just to the left of me, watching if I needed help but not getting involved, seeing the scars and cuts Mixo had already got, I realised Mikey had got his revenge, now it was my turn.

"Mike, go help Leo get Don out of here, I'll meet you back at the lair."

"Bu-"

"Just do it Mikey!" I yell, harsher than I would have liked.

Not hearing anything in reply, but soft footsteps running away from the fight, reasoning that Mikey must have done what I asked.

I didn't keep my eyes off the man before me; I glare at him to which he seems to shrink away from, his eyes starting to cloud with fear. It seems like this man has finally seen reason. His goons had nearly trampled Leo, he had nearly hurt Mikey, and he had tried and now might have destroyed Donnie, both mentally and now physically. This man should be afraid of me.

He had tried to seize the beating heart of all my brothers, while one of them is still struggling to keep it right this moment.

Leaping forward I started the second round of the fight.

It only seemed right I return the gesture.

**So that is the calm (well somewhat) before the storm kicks out in the next scene. I hope it surprised you a bit when Mikey initially being the one to start fighting against Mixo while Raph went into shock. My writing is all about doing the unexpected so let me know if it worked out or not. Plus any thoughts/view/opinions? I love to hear them as they give me ideas on the story.**

**Again huge thanks to my incredible beta reader ShyWriter122.**


End file.
